Harry and The Ink Machine
by Flippy the Demon
Summary: (Bendy/Pokemon/Harry Potter/Ninjago) Just a week before she was about to go on her journey Harriet, Harry is now trapped in the story that Joey always told in the town square. Meeting her grandpa Henry, can she change the story to a happy end..or will she be trapped in the loops forever being hunted by the Ink Demon
1. Another Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bendy that belongs to The Meatly and Mike Mood, I don't own Pokemon that belongs to Game Freak, I don't own Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling. I will never own these fandoms never.**

* * *

**Ok, so I never done this before. I'm not as good an animator like my grandfather so I'm definitely not a good writer. But Buddy said writing things down really helps sometimes. Ashok even says this might one day be a history book for kids at Hogwarts...I am so sorry for that.**

**Anyway my name is Harriet, Harry Linda Stein...at least it was the name I chose and nobody knew that until I became eleven. And ever since I was a little girl...I knew I was different...I guess I should start at the beginning**

* * *

It was raining, no I guess the better word would be it was pouring. A small town that was just such a small town that no one would notice. Cobble dirt ground with a rattata scurrying around near the trash cans. Brown buildings made of stone held by a timber frame with brick chimneys that would puff out smoke were unlit as it pours. Each house had a brass number, the better looking building in the whole town had a brass number 4.

In number 4 was a family of three, the man of the house Vermon Dursley. He was a large man, about the size of a Hippowdon. He had dark brown hair and a large bushy mustache that matches. With beady little brown eyes, you could tell that he was looking down on you. This man works in a company that made drills in the next town over, so it is rare when he is at home.

His wife's name is Petunia Elizabeth Dursley nee Evans. A tall woman whose neck resembles that of a Girafarig and teeth like a Mudsdale. Her blonde curly hair was short only going to the back of her neck. Her blue eyes, which she uses to spy on her neighbors to get any dirt on them.

They had a son, who not surprisingly was the size of a baby wailmer, with the way they kept feeding him. His name was Dudley Vernon Dursley, already looking like his father but with his mother's coloring. People in the town worry that he will turn out just like his dad, a bully.

To many, the Durselys of number 4 were like any normal family of Surrey. A hard working family of three, nothing out of the ordinary ever happens to them, so it was quite a surprise when a huge Staraptor flew down in front of number 4.

"James ...are you sure about this? My sister hates anything about me...she will say no if we tell her to take care of Harriet…" a young woman that many would call beautiful had blazing red hair, which was now clinging to her face. She wore a light cream gown with brown sleeves. Her green eyes stared at the man who got off of the Staraptor, while keeping ahold of the wiggling bundle of blankets in her arms.

The man, wearing a brown leather tunic with a long dark red cloak turned his blue eyes at the woman. His dark brown hair which was usually standing up was now flat and clinging to his face,

"It's the best option for us Lily. We can't have her dragging us down..it's bad enough we have to keep Aster because I need an heir for the Corporation, and the fact that people force us to have kids early because of the war. Harriet will be fine..even Dumbledore says this is a good idea! We can focus on our jobs and train Aster. And this is legal! We're not taking away her rights to go to Hogwarts, her tuition is still paid for, she has an account in Gringotts. We are allowed to do this!". James said to the woman now known as Lily as he walks towards the door to number 4.

"That still doesn't mean that Petunia will take her! She isn't going to agree to this! As soon as she opens the door and sees us she is going to slam it right in our faces!" she almost screams in frustration that her husband was once again not listening to her.

"Well that won't happen," he says as he stops at the front door. Lily raises an eyebrow when he turns to her with that same convincing winning smile on his face. Then to her shock he takes the baby from her arms and then places her on the doormat.

"...You got to be kidding me. I know we are an old fashioned Region but really? Leaving a baby on a doorstep?"

"Hey? If it works, it works! And even if they drop her in an orphanage or something it's not our problem!"

"I...I don't know James...we..could get in trouble,"

James scoffs running his fingers through his wet hair, "Could...but won't! We're the Saviors of Amare! They aren't going to be throwing us with the grunts!" Laughing he walks towards his Staraptor not noticing the glare it was giving him. "Now come on, Lils I got an important meeting with a client and I will get that business deal! Because you know why?" He turns around again towards her doing finger guns at her.

She smiles and laughs while shaking her head. She follows him, not even hearing the whimpers of her youngest. _"He's right...there's no way anyone could blame them. We're the Defeaters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They can't blame us if we just don't have enough time for two babies. And who knows...maybe Petunia won't realize Harriet is my daughter. Everything will work out fine."_

As the two humans got on his back, the Staraptor looks guilty at the bundle wiggling on the doorstep. He looks to the stars and then...he gives a prayer_, Legendaries if you can hear this common Staraptor please watch over this child who was abandoned. Watch over her, guide her, let her live," _With tears in his eyes he took into the air with his Trainer and his mate. Leaving the little one all alone.

The little one was a small girl, about one. Her hair was a dark brown with little wisps that will one day go everywhere. The child wiggle in the too thin blankets, the rain and cold that surrounded her started turning her skin slightly blue. Her green eyes open up in slits showing pain in them. This child, left alone would have surely died this cold November night if it wasn't for the Staraptor sending out that prayer, as a pair of footsteps was heard.

Two black fur boots appear in front of the babe, and then two pale hands picked her up. The child cuddles close to the warmth, trying to get warm.

"Shhhh parvulus, everything will be alright." the blue eyes of the man glares up at the shadows that seemed to get closer. "Begone you foul things that walk the earth before I ripped your shadowy bodies to pieces!"

Sighing as the shadows disappear he turns back the babe in his arms, "How disappointing that a child of the younger brother would do this to his own flesh and blood. Those Hagscarft of Scrooms are getting stronger each day thanks to that Voldemort. And the Potters won't be helping they think they defeated the evil but the evil has only begun to rise…," smiling slightly as the little one grabs his finger.

"Well...it..has been a long time since I Chose someone...and Arceus can't be angry at me since he Chosen someone. Maybe this will help tie the war to come" with a deep breath he brought his hand up to the child's forehead. The hand glowed with red energy fleck with black. The child whimpers but then coos as warmth spreads through her whole body as a little bit of blue appears near her pupil.

The man smiles, as he somehow pulls out a warmer blanket and wraps it around her, "This may all I can do for now, but I promise, you may feel alone and scared but I shall always watch over you...my Chosen," with a kiss to her forehead he place her back on the step cursing at the facts that the laws won't allow him to help her more than this until she reaches the age of 11. Making sure the child was warm and the rain wouldn't fall on her, he then vanished as if he wasn't there but the child gladly fell asleep, somehow knowing she wasn't alone.

* * *

**Yeah..that is how my story begins...left alone on a doorstep..by my parents. People who were supposed to take care of me..to never betray me. Only being saved because of a prayer. **

**Oh those shadows things? They come in later..there are signs of them in this story but they come in much, much later in the story. **

**But lets get through this story first shall we?**

**I heard a lot of things in my life...death is just another adventure, the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death, for the greater good. I heard all of these during my time at Hogwarts and the War...but there was one that really got to me before all of this.**

**Dreams come true.**

**It was a quote by Joey Drew, or as the children of Surrey call him, Uncle Joey. He was an old man who lived at the edge of the town who loved to tell children stories of demons, wolves, fallen angels (even if I didn't think she was an angel. Angels have wings not horns.) ink creatures and monster rides during the many nights when people were settling down at the marketplace.**

**He seemed to love telling the story to me the most. Maybe he knew from just looking at me who I really was. Who my grandfather was.**

**And so..that was why my story really starts. When I was ten turning 11 in a week.**

**I guess I should start with the five scenes. Buddy said that is the best thing to help explain what you're trying to write.**

**Sound is easy. I woke up to the sound of almost all the adults walking down the gravel road to the lumberyard. Surrey was where the Amare Region gets all its wood, either for the fireplaces or for furniture. It was also summer so kids who didn't sleep in were screaming in their yards playing with their Parent's Pokemon.**

**Smell was the next easiest to remember. Whinging Forest wasn't a healthy forest to play in. With all the machines tearing down the trees it isn't a surprise that Koffings, Weezings, Grimers and Muks had made a home in the woods. There was also a rumor that the sadness and despair in the adults hearts were the ones also bringing these Pokemon here. Surrey was one of the many towns that trainers who couldn't get through all the Gym Leaders settle in. Jealousy rots I guess.**

**Touch...I remember the clothes I wore. They used to belong to my cousin Dudley. Who by then was pretty huge for a kid our age. And lots of them have holes so I had to sew patches of different color cloths on them. They were also pretty itchy but after wearing them for ten years you get used to the itch.**

**Taste, I remember the cheese I ate..it wasn't actually moldy this time, and was a huge chunk of it. I felt pretty lucky this time.**

**Sight, was the door I was staring at. It was a dark brown with a number 3 on it. The door to old Joey Drew.**

* * *

The young girls eyes, green with a circle of blue around the pupil blinks at the door. Her hand in a fist, raised to knock on it. Her black hair blows up in the wind as she bites her lip.

"Come on..just knock. Joey isn't going to bite…" she sighs running her hands in her hair. In a week she was going on her journey. It took months to convince her uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to allow her to take the exams at the trainer school. They would rather her be miserable and lonely as possible. But the young girl had an idea that they gladly took. She gets her trainer license and she will never darken their doorstep again.

It worked like a charm and she didn't even get in trouble for being in the top ten or even being number one in the rankings, allowing her to get her starter from the Region's Professor. Since that also meant that she beat Dudley who got 8th place.

* * *

"**We call that ambition, Harriet. It means you know what you want and you decided to take it. You have skill and are willing to do anything it takes to make your dreams come true. To make your dream a reality and that you won't allow anyone to stop you,"**

* * *

He told me that a lot. Ambition. That I have lots of it. It's the one thing I do agree with him even now after everything I went through. I do have ambition and yes I will do what it takes to make my dreams come true.

But I wouldn't go far as he did. Never that far.

* * *

**Sorry..the war has made my head spin..even more than the studio did all those years ago. It's shocking to me that it has only been seven..no eight years since that day.**

**Ok I'm back on track….**

* * *

So here she was outside, trying to get the courage to knock on a damn door. The reason was that she was going to thank the old man, who everyone called Uncle Joey. He encourages her to set her sights to go on a Journey, at least beside old Mrs. Figg who babysat her sometimes with her many cat Pokemon.

With a determined look in her eyes before she knock on the door. To her surprise the door opened wide but no one was there.

"Uncle Joey? Are you in here?"

Like any home in Surrey the place was nice. Of course it was small but it was nice. On a shelf to the right of the door was a bunch of objects, one of them being a Bendy doll. There was a bulletin board on the wall to the left. Pinned to them was a bunch of letters.

She turns her head hearing voices, coming from the kitchen.

"In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making. You a lovely family...me..a crooked empire. And my road burned. I let our creations become my life. The truth is, you were always so good at pushing, old friend...pushing me to do the right thing. You should have pushed harder. Henry, come visit the old workshop. **There's something I want to show you."**

"Uncle Joey?"

The man in question turns, wearing an old blue robe. His and his friend's eyes widen at the sight of the young girl in too big clothes. The clothes could hardly be called clothes as they were patched up in many ways. Her black hair went to her shoulder and seemed to have never met a brush. Her green and blue eyes blink at the man as she fingers her raggy shirt

"L-ily?" The man next to Mr. Drew had black hair and his pale skin was stained with ink. He was absolutely covered in it with some of it dripping onto the floor. His green eyes, just like hers without the blue were staring at her.

"Actually Henry, that is Harriet..but she likes to be called Harry," the two froze as a blue outline covered their bodies.

"J-joey...what are you...doing. You can't be ..."

"I'm sorry old friend...as I said you should have pushed me harder to do the right thing. I would rather not be force to do this to your granddaughter," The two pairs of eyes staring at him widen, "But I can never allow anyone to find the truth."

He then turns to the Pokemon that Harry just noticed was in the room. It looked like a squid, an upside down one. It's pink beak gave a smirk as its eyes glow at the two.

"Now..it's time for another chapter...I wonder how this story shall end?"

The next thing Harry knew was that her feet were moving on their own to a door.

With a slam, young Harriet (Harry) Linda Potter found herself in a yellow wooden hallway. The walls were covered in Bendy posters, one even had Boris on it.

"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."

After those words were said Harry steps back when the man, Henry punched the door that was locked.

"Arceus damn Joey! It's one thing to trap me in the studio for years! But now a kid! A kid! Are you!" Harry's eyes widen at the many words that the man was yelling at as he slams his fists on the door.

"Umm...sir...I don't think that door is going to open…"

Henry snorts before taking a deep breath turning to the small girl.

"So...Harry right?"

She nods her green-blue eyes blinking at him. For some reason all the ink had disappeared revealing that instead of black hair he had a whitish gray. Not like he was old but lots of people's hair are white. He wore a white color tunic with brown laces and a set of dark brown pants that had suspenders. He grips his white hair and groans.

"Damn it Joey...it's one thing to make me do this but a kid. So you're Joey's niece?"

Harry shakes her head, "No it's just what everyone calls him. He's the old storyteller in our town...so..you're Henry..my grandfather? The man who disappeared over twenty years ago ..."

The man's green eyes grew wide as he then slid down the wall, "Twenty years...I've been going through these loops for twenty years...I miss my child going to Hogwarts..I miss her marriage…" rubbing his hair he turns to her, "How is she?"

"I wouldn't know...she gave me up,"

The man's eyes widened.."What?"

Harry sighs blowing a piece of her hair out of her face.

* * *

**I really didn't want to tell him. I don't like talking about how I was the unwanted twin. How my parents kept my older brother and gave me away not even telling anybody, explaining that I was just a shut in..its why I gave myself the last name Stein. I didn't want anything to do with them. But the poor guy..I just couldn't not tell him.**

* * *

"After you..went missing grandma Linda got really sick. My aunt Petunia said it was from grief so she passed away. My mother..was then sent to live with your sister's family...and they gave her their last name. People thought it was foul play in what happened. She went to Hogwarts, met my father and they married and had me and my older twin brother Aster.

Unfortunately they were going through a war, with a team called Team Anguis and my parents were on their wanted list of people who they wanted to kill. And unlike any normal parents who had children and would want to run away to keep their children safe they instead being total idiots stayed and fought,"

* * *

**Well let's say I was always pissed about that…**

* * *

"Well they made the leader, Lord Voldemort mad enough that he stormed their house when we were asleep. By some Arceus miracle they were able to defeat him and become known as the Saviors of Amare...thinking they could do anything they want like giving away the spare child."

By then Harry was sitting on the floor trying not to cry, she hated talking about this part of her life. Heck she doesn't even know if this guy will believe her! So she was surprised when she felt pulled into a hug, "Damn it..if I was there..I would pull Lily over my knee, adult or not. I'm sorry you have to go through this kiddo..I'm sorry you are going to have to deal with this crap with Joey and his damn machine...his damn ink monsters..his damn ink demon."

Harry's head went up, "I-ink demon...machine…" she pales and holds her head.

"Oh Arceus! I'm going to die! Joey told us this story many times before. Oh I am going to die!"

"Not if I can help it,"she looks into his green eyes. "You stick with me..I may not be able to get out..but by the ink I'm making sure you are getting out of here and no one is going to harm you!"

He stands up taking her hand in his, "Come on...let's get this started..also don't be freak out if I say things that I should already know. This studio has me saying lines like a script," Harry nods as she follows him out of the hall and into a bigger room. There was a counter between two beams and a couple of chairs just in the middle of the room. A sign made of reels with the title Joey Drew Studios. There was a projector in the left corner of the room that was on. It was playing nothing as Harry went over to it. She could hear a little bit of music coming from the speaker laying on the chair.

"Come on this way kid. Stick close to me. You know..better yet" he pulls out a Pokeball and opens it. In a flash of light a beagle-like Pokemon appears. It was holding its long tail that's end was resembling a paintbrush, the tip dripping in ink. The Smeargle looked at Harry and gave her a kind smile tipping its hand.

"Hey Leo...I'm sorry about this, blame Joey but can you keep an eye on her? It will just be our luck that we get separated somehow..and I want someone to keep an eye on her," the Smeargle huffs a bit but soon Harry found herself with a Smeargle hanging off her shoulder.

They started walking down a hallway on the left side of the building when Henry caught sight of a desk with some drawings on it that was sitting in the corner.

"Hey it's my old desk. I wasted so much time in this chair," Harry blinks seeing a cute picture of Bendy that for some reason had a sticky note that said no.

They then went down the door into a bigger room that was filled with desks, all of them having drawings of Bendy on them.

"Looks like they knocked out a wall or two after I left. Guess it took a few people to replace me." Henry grunts rubbing his head, "I hate it when this happens. It's like it's not even me talking anymore," he growls turning around. She was about to join him when Leo pulled on her hair a bit. Turning to the Smeargle he points at the inkwell.

"Oh right...if this is the actual story..then we're going to be needing that. There's no reason for us to come back here when we already have been here." grabbing the inkwell she runs after Henry not noticing that the picture that seemed to change..that it's eyes were following her.

Trying to not be disturbed by the **DREAMS COME TRUE **that was painted on the wall with ink she and Leo caught up with Henry. She lifts the inkwell when he raises an eyebrow and he grunts with a nod. As the two went further down she eyes the door that had light coming from underneath the crack and there seemed to be music playing from within.

"Here," Harry turns her head to see him grabbing a bag that was laying on the floor forgotten, "Put any items you find in here." she nods and then almost trips over the huge pipe in the middle of the floor before Henry catches her.

"Watch out...first step is a doozy," he starts laughing when Leo angrily slaps him on the head with his tail.

"Oh come on..that was a good joke," before Harry could say anything they found themselves in a huge room..a warehouse that had a deep dark hole with chains that went in the dark abyss.

"This lift could use a few dry cells," Henry turns to her as she begins to shake her head.

"Oh Arceus now I know what you mean! That was uncomfortable!" she gags as she tries to clear her throat. Saying words that she didn't even think about

"Yeah...I guess the studio isn't going to be ignoring you," Henry says this after putting the drycells in the battery before pulling the lever. Harry looks down and sighs when she sees the wood still standing.

"What were you doing kiddo?"

"Just making sure you didn't pull the wrong lever," Leo snickers at that while Henry snorts a laugh.

"I think that movie is way before your time ," he says holding onto the railing as he watches the chains pull up.

Harry goes over after putting the gear in her bag.

Harry's green-blue eyes widen as she stares at the machine. Smoke rising as it stills after being risen from down below.

* * *

**That was the first full sight I got from the machine. It was way bigger than what Joey ever told in his stories. These days sometimes I wish I never even saw it but I always shake my head. If I didn't I would never have gotten the family I have.**

**Yeah Joey...you did something fucking right! Hope you are happy! Oh Yveltal I can't believe I wrote that, Gramps stop laughing over my shoulder I'm trying to write!**

* * *

"Come on let's get going," Harry nods as she runs after him, making sure to jump over the pipe, with Leo keeping his grip onto her shoulder.

"The gate is open," she notices that the gate that was earlier was close was now wide open.

"Yep now that the Ink Machine is up we're allow to go to this part of the Studio,"

"But who opened it? I mean it can't just open by itself?"

"Honestly I don't know kiddo...maybe Sammy?"

"Sammy the prophet?" Harry thinks out loud remembering from the story that he always knocks the main character out…"Oh boy...I don't know if I'm ready to meet him…"

Harry then gives a little scream as a wooden board falls from the ceiling.

"Better get used to stuff like this..there are worse things than the studio falling apart.."

Clutching her chest she couldn't help but gulp, "Oh I am going to die!" the Smeargle pats her on the back

After the little shock, they walked into a room that had six pedestals with pictures over them. One of a gear, a plush, an inkwell, a book, a record, and finally a wrench.

"So..how do we get this to work?" Harry shakes her head gagging again. Henry smiles sadly before he ruffled her hair. Following him out of the room, Harry screams again when a cutout of Bendy was standing in the middle of the hall.

"Fucking bullshit!"

"Told you…"he laughs at the glare that she was giving him. He then looks up with a sigh and begins walking forward. Harry couldn't help the gasp.

"It's one thing to hear it in a story...but to see the actual thing. What was Joey even doing?" Harry says out loud as she watches Henry pull out the wrench from the chest of the dead Boris.

"I still don't know...I still don't know,"

Soon they went through the whole building of the first floor picking up the items. Each item that she put in her bag made Harry more nervous. She knew what was coming..soon, once they started up the machine. Leo hgs her making her smile as she pets the baret mound on his head.

While going to the theater for the plush, Harry stops at the small table that had an audio tape laying on it.

* * *

**Wally Franks**

**At this point, I don't know what Joey's plan is for the company. The animations aren't being done and it's really driving Ms. Lambert up the walls trying to get the others, Ritchie, Dave and Jacob, to finish those drawings they do before the deadlines. And we all agree on that we don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy. And who needs that much Ink anyway?**

**Also, get this, Joey had each one of us to donate something from our work station. We put them on these little pedestals in what used to be the old break room. To help appease the gods Joey says. Keep things going...Dave said that he saw Mr. Drew with some old cult books on Yveltal…**

**I think he is losing his mind, almost as much as Sammy is...but hey, he writes the checks.**

**But I'll tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst me and old snoopy, we're outta here!**

* * *

"Snoopy?"

"Wally's Lycanroc. It was funny that both him and Thomas Conner had one. Wally a midday form and Thomas a midnight form,"

"Oh…" she then blinks up at him, "So does that mean Wally is a Boris? Joey said in his story that both Boris's had a Lycanroc that had different forms but he never told them what form they all guess that Tom was Thomas Conner but we could never find out if wally.."

"I don't think so...you're right about Tom being Thomas Conner and yes he did have a Midnight Lycanroc but the Boris we will meet after escaping Sammy will have a Dusk Lycanroc,"

"A dusk Lycanroc…"

It didn't take long to get the items, even though Harry was freaked out by the music closet. While getting them she also grabbed any can of bacon soup on the way.

After putting each item on the pedestal and Henry fixing the pressure, after another cutout popped out of nowhere, they easily turned on the machine. Harry grabbed Leo's hand as the lights flicker before dimming.

When they got back to where the machine was, Harry was breathing heavily. Seeing the doorway being blocked by planks of wood, it really hit her that she was in Joey's story. That she could actually die...she was so focused on that she didn't realize that her shoelaces were loose and that she tripped falling face forward.

Or she would have if something didn't grabbed her by the arm.

Looking up she looks at the wide grin of hunger that stared down at her. His eyes were blocked by the dripping Ink but she could tell that he was looking straight at her. His horns wiggled a bit as she heard his dark chuckles. She trembles and then cries out when he starts trying to drag her in.

"L-let go of me!" she winces when his claws, and yes he has claws and they really hurt, started piercing her skin. Blood started dripping down her arm but at the same time his Ink went into her cuts. She could feel Henry grabbing her trying to drag her away from the Ink Demon. She whimpers as she became a rope for the two's tug or war.

"Smear!" Bendy screeches in pain as Leo whips his tail in a pattern the Ink at the end of his tail glowing red as flames burst through hitting him in the face. As soon as he let go, Henry started running towards the exit.

Ink gushed everywhere as the gate closed on them splashing Ink all over them. Leo covered her eyes to make sure none of the Ink got into them. There was then a sound of breaking wood and Harry soon felt the sensation of free falling.

With a giant splash the three landed in a large puddle of Ink, luckily none of them got hurt.

"Oh shit! I think I got Ink in my mouth!"

"Language…" Henry couldn't help but mutter as he waded through the Ink towards the value that would drain it, allowing them to walk. Harry turns her head to see a glowing light of another Audio Log.

* * *

**Thomas Conner**

**It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this Arecuesforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot.**

**But the real worst part about all of this...are the noises the system makes. Its sound worse than Marley here hacking up after he ate grass again. Stupid mutt he knows he throws up after eating grass but he still does it!**

**Roc! Lyc! Roc!**

**You know it's true! And don't you dare sass back at me!**

**But make no mistake, this place...this machine….heck this whole damn thing..it just isn't natural.**

* * *

You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Joey Drew.

Rubbing her arm and trying to get the Ink out of her wound they went down the stairs. Henry draining each floor that was flooded with Ink.

"Does Leo know a healing move?"

"I wish he did kid...would have helped me over the years."

Sighing and trying to ignore the burning pain they open the door to a room that had **THE CREATORS LIED TO US.**

"That's weird…" Harry turns to look at the man who was staring at the desk that had two axes.

"What's weird?"

"There's two axes.."

"It's probably Joey's doing...he's the writer of this story..probably can change things if he wants too…" Harry didn't know why but when she said writer it seemed the place glowed even more.

Harry looks up to see him handing her the axe, "I don't like this at all..but I rather you be protected then being unarm," she nods gripping the axe tightly in her hands.

"But only use it in an emergency…" he tells her as he begins to hack at the wooden planks that blocked their path.

"Why not have Leo burn the wood?"

"Tried that once..wouldn't work. They burned but mysteriously rebuilt themselves."

"Ok..that is creepy.."

What was even more creepy to her was when the room started to shake when they open the door. Her arm started burning more as they walked closer in the room.

"Henry..w-what is ha-" she freezes as the both of them walk into the circle that was in the room. Flashes of images of the machine, a wheelchair and the demon went through her mind as she dropped down onto the floor. As the three pass out the Ink that ran through her blood now because of the demon pulse. Her arms grew darker as her nails sharpened into claws. She groans in pain as her body begins to change.

* * *

**And well that is the first chapter...things are going to get even more crazy but hey..that is what happens when you mess with Joey Drew. **

**Flippy; well hey guys! As you can see...I'm back...please don't throw rotten food at me or get the pitchforks! I'm really sorry but I just needed a break from Bendy for awhile but I'm back and in the Pokemon mood along with the Harry Potter mood! I really hope you enjoy this and here are some differences from my other tries.**

**Henry is in this st the start and has gone through the loops for over 30 years. He is still Lily's father but after he went missing his wife Linda died from grief and their daughter was sent to live with his sister and her husband. In this Petunia and her are cousins but pretend they are sisters because it was believed to be foul play in what happened to Henry.**

**Both Lily and James are alive in this...and not good parents**

**Harry knows what is going to happen because Joey is the old storyteller of Surrey and tells the story of the studio a lot. Kind of like Brom from Eragon..but evil.**

**Dreams come to life the bendy novel is cannon in this! (I love that book don't at me!)**

**Edit 3/27/2020; hey guys so I'm fixing some stuff that I just realize that I messed up so instead of being trapped in the studio Henry was in here for twenty because I realize that if it was thirty then Harry would be in her twenties...since Henry was taken when Lily was eleven... I also changed the umbras to something else and adding another fandom..(i'm terrible but I've been rereading a book series I love so I have to..its just going to be the lore along with Ninjago...still working it out but I'm not giving it up!**


	2. Can I get an amen?

**Flippy; hey guys been thinking and thinking of this fic and don't worry not giving it up but there's going to be a lot of things that sound like they come from other fandoms. I'm still working out some things but from what I got there will be some lore from a book series I've been reading (use to be from Ghost Whisper but you all know me...)as you know from the last chapter and others. But also...you are all going to kill me...but I'm back into Ninjago again...so I guess what….this will be a revamp of my Ivy main fandom is Bendy/Pokemon/Harry Potter/Ninjago still working out everything but lots of the stuff comes from other fandoms as well. Just want to tell you and I'm not going to give up...I really want to do this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bendy, Pokemon, Harry Potter or Ninjago they belong to their creators**

* * *

**So..Little Devil here wants me to write in this thing too..since this is also my story as well...the only reason why I'm doing this is so she doesn't drag me to therapy! I don't need therapy..I have survived in that time loop of a studio for over fifty years years! And look at me! I'm fine….anyway..**

**I was looking down where Henry and the kid had fallen through the floor. I've been doing this for years...I know the script, been playing the bag guy for years and years..so my ears/horns were up in surprise.**

**Why was there a child here in this forsaken Studio!**

**Yes he was born without a soul..yes he killed a seventeen year old...but that wasn't a kid..Buddy was seventeen...and he was somewhat ok now...gets a little confused..but its all the side effects of the ink...He's better than Susie at least..kids are small who needed to be protected. Not with that traitor Henry...why did Drew put her here!?**

**I have to admit my mind..was out of place at that studio. It hurt and I had crazy thoughts but I got over it during the years of being free.**

**Wait..could this be a reward...could the girl be...his? He is supposed to make children smile...make them happy...he hasn't been able to do that since there hasn't been any children here...but now there is one! He can make her happy! Make her laugh and smile...but he needed to get her away from the traitor.**

"_**Oh Sammy! I got a job for you~"**_

* * *

Harry groans as she groggily opens her eyes, black spots in her vision. Sitting up she glares at the surrounding area, her head ringing.

"My..head...what happen,"

"Kid...dear Arceus.."

Harry looks at Henry and Leo who was staring at her in shock and horror, "What...what's wrong?" she raises her hand to rub at her head but stops at the sight of her arm. Instead of the pale white skin she was used to was now covered in black Ink the fingers being claw-like. There were two holes in her hands, like there was style on Bendy's gloves. But also..they weren't the only pair of arms. Underneath was another pair these ones covered in the same black ink but without the holes. She moves all twenty fingers in shock.

She looks down seeing that her shoes were ripped apart. Like her arms her legs were covered in ink her feet had morph into a two toe claws which she wiggles as well.

Her breath quickens a bit in shock as she looks at the way her legs were now shape like, It reminded her of raptor..or that old gargoyle show that she sometimes watches at Mrs. Figg's house.

She runs her hand through her hair and was shocked to feel horns coming out the top of her head. They were thin and slim curling inward. The sound of something hitting wood made her turn her head behind her. Her eyes widen in shock at seeing a long thin tail with a white fur fuzz at the end. She also saw, ripping out of the back of her shirt were blade shape spines along her spine.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS!" She yips as she turns in circles taking in her new form.

"Shit...I was hoping it was just a thing with me…" she turns to Henry and then noticed that his skin was covered in blotches of Ink...then she noticed that he wasn't covered in it...but his skin had become as dark as the Ink that was dipping from the hall. His green eyes had flecks of red in them.

"You mean...this happened all the time with you?!"

Henry grunts as he picks the axes, handing one to her while Leo gets on her shoulder, "Yeah..the process is slow though...I don't get the extra arms until after the elevator is dropped. After The End, the Ink pops off and I'm just covered in it until I get to this point. The only thing that stays is my white hair...I used to have brown hair. Anyway I guess there's only one thing to do now: press on. See if we can find a way to fix this and a way out,"

Harry nods as she watches him break the boards blocking the door and giggles when Leo nuzzles her before they found themselves going down stairs.

"How did this place get so big? Henry shakes his head as an annoyed look was on his face. As he now repeated a sentence for who knows how many times. He has lost count since it has been over sixty years since being trapped here.

Harry spotting the audio log walks over to it.

* * *

**Sammy Lawrence**

**He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of Ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray that you hear me.**

**These old songs, we still sing them. For we know you are coming to save us. And we will be swept into your final loving embrace.**

**But love..requires a sacrifice. **

**Can I get an amen?**

* * *

"_**I said..can I get an amen?"**_

Harry couldn't help the squeak that came out of her mouth hearing Sammy. "Oh Arceus...I don't think I'm ready for Sammy, Henry,"

"None of us are ever ready for him…"

Grabbing any cans of bacon soup, "Why does Bendy have bacon soup?" "Joey's idea of marketing..it never really sell well so ..yeah a lot of it is still in the studio."

Passing a bendy cutout, Henry chuckling when Harry cut it with her axe, they headed to the hall that was flooded with Ink.

"This better not be his sweet embrace," mumbles Harry as she trudged behind Henry who blinks and shudders.

Harry looks up when she sees someone walking by with a Bendy cutout underneath his arm. Of course like Henry they had a script to play.

"Hello! Excuse me? Can you help us?"" She grunts in annoyance, "I hate this...so much…."

"Where the hell did he go?" Harry growls before smashing the cutout that Sammy had left behind with her axe. "These script lines are getting really annoying!" Leo pats her back in symphony.

Heading to the gate they saw that it had no power, "We need to get power to this gate somehow. Should be a couple of switches nearby. Then maybe we can open it."

Grunting in annoyance the group of three headed back the other way, Harry screaming at the fact the cutout was back, "That never happen in the stories!" Henry and Leo laugh at the reaction that Harry gave.

"You jerks! You knew that was going to happen!"

"Maybe...but it was hilarious! Ow!" Harry walks past him back into the inky hall ignoring Henry who was now jumping on one foot after she kicked his shin.

Glaring at the other Bendy cutout on the other side of the hall that is also back together, the group of three begin to search for the switches.

Harry and Leo found one near Sammy's audio log while Henry found one in an electric box.

It took a while to find the last one, "I can never remember where they are place and I think they are always changing," but they soon find the last one behind a pile of bacon soup on a shelf. It was quick to move the cans, "Guess having four arms has some pros," and place them in the bag that was still on her shoulder.

Harry eyes the boarded up doorway that was revealed when they pulled the lever as she heard groans coming from the other room. Gripping her axe, she eyes the room that was covered in darkness.

"It's really dark in here," Harry then notices another audio log. Hoping it won't be creepy as the last one she presses play on it.

* * *

**Sammy Lawrence**

**So first, Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times a month, just yesterday I scared the new gofer out of his mind when I tackled him when I was covered head to toe in ink after one of the pipes burst on me. And now we can't even get out of our apartment because the ink has flooded the stairwell.**

**Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now me and Moze (my aipom) have this ugly pump switch right in our office. People in and out all day. **

**Thanks Joey….**

**Just what we need more distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves you know.**

* * *

"Well...at least its not creepy…"

But what the audio log said was true the exit that was near the stairwell was blocked by a pool of Ink.

"We're going to have to find Sammy's office so we can find the pump switch to drain this.." Henry mutters to her as he pulled the switch for the power on. In three loud clicks the lights turn on. Harry blinks back the black spots in her vision when she sees a drop of Ink falling onto the floor.

And then the Searchers pop out.

Harry blink in shock as her mouth opens. When Joey describes the Searchers during his storytelling she always saw them as globs with arms that crawled towards Henry moaning and groaning. There were those types of them...but...she stares at the ink covered Cinccino it eyeless sockets staring at her as it dragged the globs of ink that replaced its white fur scarfs. It was missing one ear which had been replaced with a pipe. There were other Pokemon cover in ink horribly misshapen their bodies. Bewear, machop, oddish and many types that were all trudging towards them

"Hit them on the head! That's a one hit kill for them!" Grunting at Henry's advice she bashes her axe at the Searcher in front of her. It splattered on its head and slowly dripped down into the floorboards. It was easy making sure to hit the heads except for the Bewear Searcher which was taller than her.

She yelps in pain when its arm, covered in Ink with deadly claws wrapped around her, forcing her face into its stomach. Ink begins to clog up her nose and mouth. Her air supply fading away, as she gurgles trying to move her head out.

She then hears wood splinter apart and the Searcher Bewear roaring in pain as it was forced to let her go, making her drop onto the ground coughing up Ink and taking off her glasses to wipe it out of her eyes. Once her vision was clear she saw through her fuzzy vision that the Searcher Bewear dripped back down and giant rocks of stone was pushing through the floorboard cover in Ink.

"I'm no longer playing by your rules Drew! You want to draw a kid in this because she caught you red handed then so be it! I'm going to use my full potential to keep her alive!" Henry yells before walking over to Harry, grabbing her arm lifting her up before taking her glasses to clean them for her.

"Sorry about that...should had warn you of the Snugglers,"

"How...how did you do that!" She eyes the stones after he gives her back her clean as they are going to get glasses. The rocks were slowly receded back to the ground. The floorboards fixing themselves as if there was no damage at all to the ink splatter floor.

"I'm an earth elemental." Henry says as if talking about the weather. He blinks at her confused expression, "You...do know what elements are right?"

"You mean like Pokemon types..I know about that…"

"What trainer school did you go too…"

"Stonewall at Surrey… my cousin Dudley went to Smeltings in the next town over"

Henry groans, "Of course….if I remember Petunia always hated the fact that her cousin had an element and she didn't…" Henry turns to her, "Surrey is a place where No-Talents go to…"

"No-Talents?"

"People who don't have an element. It's very rare these days but they usually settle together like in Surrey or in Spinners Town. They are also usually angry at people with elements because it also very rare for them to win a league,"

"Do..you need to have an element? To be a trainer" Harry was worried..she never did anything like control rocks or wind…and the school never said anything but what if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia just told her she could be one because she can't legally be one.

"No people without elements can be trainers..I said it was rare but not possible. They just have a harder time being on their own in the wild because their Pokemon have to be extra careful with them. People with elements can train with their Pokemon...Surrey is one of the few towns in the Amare Region that believe the people who can use an element are freaks and cheaters,"

"_That's what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon call the Potters. Freaks and Cheaters...does that mean they had elements?"_

"So I'm not surprised that the Trainer school there didn't teach you about elements…" he groans before turning towards the gate that had opened along with the cheerful music.

It didn't take them long to find Sammy's office..and there was a broken pipe spilling a lot of Ink right in front of the door.

"The pumps switch is right in there but this leak is blocking our way…." Harry mutters before seeing another audio log. "Do people...just leave these around?" she mutter as she turns it on

* * *

**Wally Franks**

**So me and old Snoopy here, we go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what?! Someone took my keys again and hid them from me.**

**Woo?**

**Yeah you! All I can think is that Snoopy here put the keys in the trash cans again while I made my rounds last week. I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out Snoopy hid my keys again, I'm out of here!**

**Whimpers.**

* * *

"So...We got to find the keys to open the closet for the audio log to tell us Sammy's song…shouldn't be too hard.."

Henry snorts at her.

It did actually take longer than Harry thought...they went through all the trash cans in the Music Department. She was digging through the trash can in the music room where the band played when she sees the audio log.

* * *

**Susie Campbell**

**It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell that me and Pandora, my beautiful Gardevoir, can already tell we're going to love here!**

**People really seemed to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday.**

**These past few weeks I have voiced everything, from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me.**

**Alice and I, we are going places.**

* * *

Harry shivers, rubbing her hands on her arms. She never really liked Malice as everyone called her from Drew's story. The way she torture everyone...what she did to Boris! Harry really hated her and was always cheering on for Allison to stab her with her sword. And even now just hearing about how Susie talked...it still creep her out.

Wiping her forehead she turns to see Leo holding the keys. Smiling she grabs the Smeargle and runs out.

Finding Henry in the pool table room, and trying to ignore the eyeball they headed to the closet.

* * *

**Sammy Lawrence**

**Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his….and me and Moze have ours. To enter, you need only know our favorite song.**

**The bass fiddle sings with deep articulation.**

**The drum thunders with triumph.**

**The banjo playfully plucks.**

**The violin piercing voice.**

**Sing our song and our sanctuary shall open its door for you.**

* * *

It was decided that me and Leo will play the song and Henry will turn on the projector. That way it won't take so long and we mess up. Also in case Sammy turns up because once we turn the value in the Sanctuary he'll be there standing and staring in the projector room.

Harry bits her lip and once the projector was clicked on, "Bass...drum...banjo and violin," with a click the gate started opening. When Henry caught up with them they went inside. Harry couldn't help but fiddle with instruments that were inside but she also couldn't help but stare at the toilet...or the words written in ink.

**SING A HAPPY SONG.**

**WHISTLE A MERRY TUNE.**

**WAIT FOR HIS ARRIVAL.**

**HE IS COMING VERY SOON.**

"This...is so much creepier than I thought…" she mutters as Henry turns the value.

"Hopefully you won't get use to it…" He brings up his axe keeping her behind him. Growling at the Bendy cutout that pop out of the corner, she sees Sammy, covered in Ink and wearing the Bendy mask, standing in the projector booth. Just as we exit the Sanctuary the Searchers pop out.

Harry growls at the Snuggler before Leo jumps off her shoulder sending a fireball at it.

"Thanks Leo!" It didn't take long to bash the heads of all the Searchers that popped up.

Taking her hand, Henry led her to the infirmary. Harry couldn't help but blink when henry just bopped the head of the Searcher that popped up. Henry growls at the lack of value but pulls the lever and then the three of them heads down stairs.

Shuddering from seeing Sammy's shadow through the grate they headed through the Sewer.

**DOWN HERE WE'RE ALL SINNERS.**

They walk through the tunnel and Harry couldn't help but stare in amazement at the sight of Searcher Jack.

"That's a nice hat…."

"I know right?"

Jack seemed to...blush? Before diving back into the Ink.

**THE SHEEP WILL COME TO SLAUGHTER.**

Shushing through the ink trying to find Jack who had the value, Harry couldn't help but plug up her nose…"Dear...ugh it stinks down here,"

"Yes...yes it does…"

Seeing another audio log in a little room off to the side that had a desk and a violin. Harry hops onto the floor and pressed play.

* * *

**Jack Fain**

**I love the quiet, and that's hard to come by these busy times.**

**And yeah sure it may stink to high heaven down here. But it's just perfect for an old Lyricst like me. Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I don't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them.**

**So I'll keep my mind a-singing and my nose closed.**

* * *

Harry giggles before she catches up to Henry. Seeing Jack standing in front of the **SING WITH ME**, she turns to Henry, "Do we have to squash him?"

"I try to talk to him but he never lets me near him…."

"Then let me try!" she runs up with Leo on her shoulder before Henry could stop her, "Mr. Jack? Mr. Jack!" Jack stops and turns to her, his head tilted.

"Hi! Sorry to bug you...but can I please have the value you're holding?" he holds up the value as if he was asking about this.

She gives a smile trying not to speak too loud so as not to scare him, "Yes that! Can I please have it?"

To Henry's surprise he actually gives it to her, "I...I can't believe that work…"

"Thank you!" she gives him a smile before running back to Henry but to her surprise Jack follows her… "Huh? Are...are you coming with us?" Jack gives a nod before staring at Henry.

Henry sputtered when Jack throws an ink ball at him, making Harry and Leo laugh, "I...I think he remembers all the times you squish him."

"I said..I was sorry!" he spits out the Ink that went in his mouth.

It didn't take long to leave the sewer, Harry trying not to freak out that Sammy's shadow was now gone.

After fixing the value, the group of four headed to Sammy's office. "So..what do we do now? After this Sammy hits you on the head with a dustpan…"

"Unfortunately there's nothing we can do...we got to play by the script at least until we meet up with Allison and Tom...Jack," Henry turns towards the hat wearing Searcher, "Can you hide until after Sammy does his little ritual? Then you can pop up and help untie us so we can hopefully get out fast enough before Bendy shows up,"

Jack gives a thumbs up before diving into the floorboards…. "I...I am not looking forward to the headache I'm probably going to get.."

Henry nods before leading her towards the entrance.

* * *

**Alright! My turn to write! Now..what they said about being knocked out...it is not fun. I hardly even remember. I just...felt a hard bonk on my head and my vision turning black as I soon found myself on my back. I heard Henry grunting and a thump along with a wild screech and then a scream from Leo. I was just about to pass out when I saw Sammy standing over us…the next thing I knew I was watching him tying up gramps.**

* * *

"**There we go...nice and tight...we wouldn't want our little black sheep roaming away with our little devil now do we?"**

Harry groan, her head throbbing as she opens her eyes. To her surprise she wasn't tied up with Henry and Leo. But was on a soft pile of blankets that was near the door.

Looking up as she felt something pet her head and saw a ink covered Aipom, its eyes looking like googly eyes that were dripping out of its body. The hand tail was also missing some fingers.

"**No we wouldn't. Especially the traitor like you...our Lord...he is angry at you…"**

"Sammy...what are you talking about...you never said this before…" he grunts in annoyance when Sammy ignores him.

"**I am honored that my Lord trusted me with getting the little devil away from you..and the believers must honor their savior and with sacrificing you...I will have him notice me…" **

"Little devil…" she mumbles then notices the top pair of arms… "I mean..i know Bendy's ink must have affected some...but...oh Arceus please don't tell me Bendy wants me!" she struggles but her arms were tied up tight with rope which started cutting up her wrists. When she started feeling blood drip down from the cuts she looked up hearing a growl.

"**Our lord is calling us! The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then I will be free! We will be freed from this inky dark abyss we call our bodies!"**

"**Ai! Aipom!" **Moze hops on his tail his gaping mouth trying to dorm a body but Sammy shushes him.

"**Quiet now. I can hear him...crawling above...crawling...let us begin...the ritual must be complete!"**

As soon as Sammy and Moze head into the other room, Jack popped up.

"Jack! Start untying Harry! I can get out of these myself!" Henry tells the Searcher as he begins to struggle. Jack moans as he stares at the blood on her wrists before quickly snapping the knots off.

Harry covers her ears hearing the screams of pain from Sammy and his Pokemon. The roars from Bendy were terrifying to hear.

"Come on! We have to go now!" Henry hands her axe back before grabbing her hand and running down the hall before the other searchers appear.

Henry begins to cut up the boards, telling her not to use hers, and uses the broken wood to make a bridge for Jack to cross.

"As Allison said..a raindrop that falls in the ocean is rarely seen again.

Henry groans when his axe breaks, "This is why I told you not to use yours," before he turns to Jack. "Go to the other side of those boards there a door down the hall. Once me and Harry steps a foot in that Ink next to the exit Bendy is going to pop out along with his shadows and you know what those shadows do to other Ink creatures at the studio,"

Jack nods at this before going over to the board. Henry nods before he picks Harry up and places her on his back. "Hold on tight...and don't let go," Harry nods as she wraps her arms around his neck while her lower set of arms grip her axe tighter. Leo had touched his Pokeball allowing him to be sent back in.

With a deep breath, Henry placed one foot in the Ink. Harry couldn't help the scream that escaped her mouth when Bendy popped up. With a quick turn around Henry started running down the hall the boards had mysteriously disappeared.

Harry places her face in the back of Henry's neck, her eyes close. She could feel the terror that was gripping at her heart. She could hear the little screeches from Bendy as he got closer and closer. She yells when she felt his hand on her back but Henry ran faster before he could get a grip.

Then Harry heard a door slamming shut and the terror disappearing. Looking up she yelps before looking behind her. She sees a wooden door being slammed on.

"Its...its ok...he..can't open it...which still confuses me since he slammed open a metal door. Maybe wood is just his weakness," Harry couldn't help the weak laugh that escaped her as Henry set her down. She jumps a bit when she feels a hand patting her back, but calms down when she realizes it was just Jack.

"That..was..an experience…." Harry pants out.

"You did well..better than me..I was so shocked the first time he killed me…"

Harry and Jack stare at him with disbelief before looking at each other.

"Killed?" she mouths making Jack shrug.

They followed the sixty year old man but stopped when a can of bacon soup rolled in. Harry gripped onto Henry's arm even though she knew who was coming.

"Hello? Someone there? I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself,"

And show himself he did, with an orange furred dusk Lycanroc by his side. What was weird was that he looked more fluffy than the cartoon Boris. Harry didn't know what Joey was talking about when he said that this Boris looked exactly like Boris from the show. He even had a snake-like tail that was blue in color with yellow stripes. He gives a smile and waves at them.

"Boris?"

* * *

**Flippy; so here is chapter 2! Yes I saved Jack! Nice hat searcher is alive! and both him and Harry are freaked out about the killed part. SO...I hope you all enjoy this chapter please do not kill me for adding the Ninjago again...I'm sorry and no I will not give up on this fic! Hope you all renjoy and leave a comment!**


	3. Lost in the Studio

**Flippy: and hello! Welcome to the third chapter of Harry and the Ink Machine! So I had asked permission from this amazing artist on twitter elwensa to use their idea for their amazing comic in my story! Thank you again! I also changed aiden in the first chapter to Ashok, there is a reason for that!**

**So without a further do! I do not own Harry Potter, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Pokemon, nor Ninjago! They belong to their creators, which is not me! Also some of the words are from Dreams Come to life so I don't own that either!**

* * *

Henry groans as he gets up from the cot, an annoyed look on his face. Moving his hand he quickly grabs the tail that had grown (regrown) from their days of hiding in Boris's hideout. Rubbing his face, he jumps when Jack appears before him. The White tip tuff of his tail puffing out in his shock.

"Jack! Don't just...pop out of nowhere like that! You're going to get me a heart attack!" He gives the hat wearing Searcher a glare as he knew that he was giving him a deadpan look. How when his face was just a glob of Ink he didn't know he just knew.

"I get it! I get it! I should be used to things popping out of nowhere but a friendly Searcher just popping out is something I'm not used to!"

Jack shakes his head before holding a piece of paper out. Henry blinks before grabbing it.

**_Dear gramps..went with Boris and Orange to find supplies..i'll be fine...bacon soup on stove...be back soon...don't argue with Jack...love Harry._**

Henry couldn't help but smile..tears coming out of his eyes a bit at the title of gramps. They have been in the safe house for at least three days now and he and Harry bonded a bit. He helped her as her body was still changing from the Ink. Which was weird how fast it was doing..and how more potent it was.

He remembers her spitting out her two lower fangs as two new ones grew making her have an underbite. The Ink was starting to spread to her face as her left eye had gained flecks of red in them.

He blinks when he catches the sight of Jack crawling underneath the cot…"Hey...what are you doing..this is Boris's bed! I'm lucky he is letting me and Harry use it!" he grabs the Searcher and tries to pull him out from under the bed when he notices he was holding onto something.

"What...the…this isn't yours Jack!" he was about to put it back when he read the feel words that were on the first piece of paper.

**I see that smile everywhere. It greets me in the darkness suddenly. Around a corner. In my dreams. That big wide grin. Mouth full of teeth that looks flat and even. You never know how sharp they are until you're sliding down his gullet.**

**That little Devil darling.**

**I can't escape it.**

**What I'm about to tell you is unbelievable. (Dreams Come to Life page 1.)**

"What..the.." getting up he leaves for the kitchen area and gets a bowl of bacon soup before sitting down at the table.

**If you can find this Dot. If you can find us…**

**I guess I should start at the beginning.**

**And go on…**

**Until the end. (Dreams come to life page 2.)**

* * *

Harry looks around on level 44 as Boris pulls the level to the soup machine. She holds out her bag as cans of soup rolled out of the machine and into the bag.

"It's a good thing you got this extra bag laying around huh bud?" She looks at Boris who was now wearing a miners' hat. His body was shaking a bit as he looks around making sure the lights flashing around at the really dark spots of the area.

"I think that's enough soup for a while..we probably find more when we really leave the safe house." Boris whimpers at that and Harry gives him a sad look, "You knew me and gramps can't stay for too long...we have to get out of here…"

"We have to try...I don't know if I can survive like gramps did doing this for sixty years…"

Shaking her head she looks to the wolf and the orange furred Lycanroc, "So we got the soup..what else do we need?"

Boris and the Lycanroc gave her a smile and they led her down the creaky halls. Passing a broken mirror she couldn't help but stare at the changes that had happened to her body.

Her lower canines were replaced with bigger ones that poked out of her mouth giving her an underbite. Which looked well with the black markings of Ink that crawled around her face. Her eyes had almost become heterochromic with half of the green having turned a bright red. She pushed up her glasses. The one thing she was grateful about the Ink was that it had fixed the cracks and removed the tape that held the old pair together. And they actually work now, her aunt only got them because the school complained.

She then growls as in the yellow light she started to see white in the roots of her hair. Sighing she runs her claws through her hair.

She then walks through the dark hallways, her pointed ears twitching to make sure that there was no Inky shadows. She laughs when she caught up to Boris and Lycanroc and saw the toon holding a plunger.

"What do we need that for?" she chuckles when Boris does the motion of trying to unclog a toilet.

"I don't think even one plunger could fix that flood!" the three laugh but then Boris started shaking his ears tipped with blue scales folded against his head.

"Bendy...he's right behind us isn't he…." Boris and Lycanroc nodded their tails between their legs. Harry quickly turns to see the vibrating smiles in the body of Ink.

"Oh Arceus! Run!" The three ran as Bendy chased after them. Harry could hear the Ink Demon's breath as it chased after them, the way the inky shadows got closer and closer. Her heart had jumped in her throat when she heard Boris' gruff.

"A Miracle Station!"Boris soon opened the door allowing Lycanroc to jump in as he grabbed Harry before closing the door shut. The three took deep breaths.

"I..still..wonder how big these things are if they can hold all three of us.." she went silent when Bendy hisses came closer to the station.

"**You..can't hide...from me forever...my Little Devil...the traitor won't...growl...keep you from...hisssss...me.**

"I'm not your little Devil," she rolls her eyes but stays quiet until the dark Inky shadows finally went away. Another thing that she learned was that she could now understand the Ink Demon...and she was the only one…

It annoyed her to no end that he called her his Little Devil! Like she was some prize to own! The days of getting supplies (as it was hard to survive with six people in a small safe house) meant that they had to be careful as Bendy could show up everywhere. It was really shocking to Harry the first she heard him. Gramps thought it might have to do that his Ink was mixed in the Ink that was changing her. Allowing her to understand his growl, hisses and gurgles.

"I think he's gone now…" they quickly left the Station and looked around for any sights of the Ink shadows.

"I..think we have enough supplies Boris...let's get back to the safe house ok Buddy?" Boris nods his head, his blue tail wagging at the sound of Buddy. For some reason he really likes being called Buddy.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the lift that sent them up to the safe house, "Gramps we're back!" she yells out placing the cans of soup out of the bag and onto the shelf. Her head tilts at the look Henry had on his face.

"What...are you reading?" she heard a sound of clanging as Boris walked in the room and dropped the wrench they had found in his shock. He stares at Henry with wide eyes, his tail rattling in...fear?

"Boris...what's wrong?"

"Harry..let me speak to him…" Harry turns to her gramps seeing the pain and hurt in his eyes. Biting her lip she nods going over to Jack and Leo. Jack patted her on the back making her wince and making him pull his hand away.

"It's ok...not your fault..my back's been hurting a lot. Long before I came to the Studio," Jack stares at her but nods his head.

"Jack found these underneath the cot...I spent reading them while you guys were doing a supply run...I just finished it. It was written by a poor Hypnobrai boy...a boy name Buddy,"

Boris trembles a bit his Lycanroc leaning against his leg whining up at him.

"Joey...he took him under his wing...and then trapped him here...Boris...I need you to tell me the truth…" Henry looks up at the toon, eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"Are you Daniel Lewek...are you Buddy?"

Boris tries to say something but all that came out was a grunt. Holding his neck, Ink dripping down his face he grabs a pencil and a piece of paper that we used when we were drawing or playing tic-tac-toe.

Trembling he writes something down before giving it to gramps.

Harry eyes her grandfather who was gripping the paper tightly in his hands…

"**ARCEUS DAMMIT!" **the group of five jump in shock, Boris letting out a cry of distress.

"Joey..you monster...what have you done...a kid...you killed a kid...and you were happy about it...Sammy..Norman...you didn't care...**ALL YOU CARED ABOUT IS YOUR CROOKED DREAMS, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"**

Harry watches with wide eyes, her ears twitching as she grabs onto Jack...she wanted to get close but she knows anger can make someone do something stupid. It can make you hurt people, as her uncle Vermon shows. But she wasn't the only one afraid.

Boris was now trembling on the floor, his eyes no longer black pie-cut but pure white circles. A sign in animation that he was frightened. His body was dripping as he whimpers in fear.

Harry quickly stands up when Henry goes over to Boris..Buddyy. Even she was scared right now but she was now more afraid of him hurting Buddy in his anger. She was shocked to see that Henry had pulled him into a hug.

"I..I know you don't want me to blame myself..But Arceus..I wish I was there to stop Joey to avoid all this madness. You don't deserve any of this..all you wanted was to help the ones you loved. You did everything to help your family..you gave your life to save your friend Dot...you are a hero, Buddy. I'm so proud of you,"

Harry watches from the side as Buddy hugs Henry back, whimpers and cries of sadness, gripping the back of the old man's shirt tight.

Henry shushes him, making a vow that Boris's part in the story will not be played this time. He looks up to see Harry's shocked face staring at the two.

"You ok kiddo?"

Harry shakes her head and crosses her four arms, looking down she mumbles, "I thought...you were going to hurt him…" seeing the shocked look on his face she continues, "I know you wouldn't do it on purpose...but I see what anger can do to people."

She looks shock when he pulls her into the hug "Harry...Harriet..I want you to listen to me right now. No matter how angry I get...I will never hurt you...you understand that. I will never hurt anyone!"

Harry blinks but nods at the determined look in his eyes. Henry pats both Buddy's and hers back before getting up, "I think it's time we leave. We need to get out of here,"

Buddy looks at Henry before nodding. He goes over to the table and grabs the lunch pail that he opens up revealing the lever to the front door. Henry grabs it while Harry starts putting a bunch of the bacon soup into the bag, giving Buddy one of the spare bones that they found on the supply run. He rolls his eyes but gladly puts it in his mouth.

Harry just grabbed her axe as Henry pulls the lever opening the door.

The group of six headed out of the safe house, passing the many machines of soup. They went down the halls. Harry looks around the dark hallway, Buddy wearing the helmet he usually wears on the supply runs while gramps held the Gent Torch in front of him, lightning up the way.

"This...is really dark.." Leo nods in agreement on her shoulder, while Lycanroc was keeping close to Buddy. Jack was trudging behind them. They looked up when they heard clunks of footsteps above them. After holding their breaths and nothing happening they finally found their way out of the darken hallway.

Unfortunately they also now found themselves in a dead end as the two gates behind them close off while the one in front of them stayed close. Not even Jack could open them by popping in and out of the room.

"Another dead end. I don't see any other way through. You got any ideas Buddy?" Buddy nods patting his helmet head, he looks to his Lycanroc. The Lycanroc nods, her orange fur that was splatter with Ink ruffles before she walks over to Harry and sits besides her. With that, Buddy crawls into the vent which shut close behind him.

Harry grumbles, "Why are you two making your Pokemon watch over me…" she grumbles, making gramps chuckle at her.

"Well once you get your own Pokemon…"

"It's not my fault! I was going to say good-bye to Joey so I could start heading to Ninjago City to talk to Professor Ollivander! But noooooo...Joey Drew had to lock me in a fucking studio!"

"Language!"

Harry turns to him, "Really..we're stuck in an imaginary place based off of your old studio...where a lot of people want to kill us...and you're worried about my language! You really need to set your priorities straight,"

Henry chuckles more and then the gates in front of them opens up.

"Come on...Buddy will catch up with us later...but keep close to me...I don't want her getting any ideas of getting her hands on you.."

"Great," she growls, the white tip fluff at the end of her tail poofing up, "We are about to meet the not angel.."

Henry stops and quickly turns to her, "Not...angel?"

"She isn't an angel! I don't care what Drew says angels have wings even fallen angels have wings! She doesn't! So she is not an angel!"

Henry stares...before he, Leo and Lycanroc laughs out loud. "Oh Arceus...I can not wait to see Alice's reaction to being called not an angel…" Jack grumbles and slaps his face, thinking of only one thing.

"_I am going to die again...maybe it would had been better if I let Henry splat me,"_

Harry rolled her eyes and headed towards the next room, which said eyes widened at how big the room was. Giant airplanes hung over them while there was Bendy cutouts everywhere. And a giant waterfall made of Ink.

"If I knew this wasn't the real studio...I would still wonder how Joey did this."

Harry nods to Henry feeling a bit nervous about the humming that she was hearing. But she takes a deep breath determination running through her body.

Buddy was going to live...he was not going to be turned into Brute Boris this time. Her Grandpa will not be forced to kill him.

As she walked up the stairs she didn't notice the Inky Shadows that had started to spread from her feet. Henry turns in a circle looking around as does Jack both fearing that the Demon was close. They didn't settle down until Harry calms herself, the shadows disappearing onto her feet.

As they went up the stairs, Henry pulls a lever, "Now we got to remove the toys that are clogging the toy machine,"

It didn't take long for Jack and Harry to do so, even if Harry eyes the Boris head plush from one of the wheels.

As her grandpa pulled the lever to move the shelves of toys, Harry goes to the next room that held an audio recorder.

* * *

**Shawn Flynn**

**I don't be seein' what the big deal is.**

**So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile?**

**That's sure no reason for Mister Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be helpful, he could be telling me what I'm to be doin' with that warehouse full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'! Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all.**

* * *

Harry snorts before following the others into the chamber. She eyes all the Alice Angel merchandise and one cutout of her, "This..is so creepy…"

Both Jack and Henry nodded at her in agreement when the lights came off and the little tvs turn on playing Alice angel's song.

* * *

_**I'm the cutest angel, sent from above, and I know how to swing.**_

_**I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love…**_

_**I'm Alice Angel!**_

_**I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town.**_

_**Just one little dance, and I know you fall…**_

_**I'm Alice Angel!**_

_**A little click was heard as a room lighted up, the group of five could see through a mirror was a dressing room. Lycanroc stepped closer to her and Harry couldn't help but hug her.**_

_**I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy can this girl sing,**_

_**This gal can grant your every wish…**_

_**I'M ALICE ANGEL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

With the crash Malice breaks through the glass making everything go dark again. Harry couldn't help but hold on tight to Lycanroc..but soon they could hear her speaking.

**"I see you there...some new flies in my endless web...come along now..let's see if you are worthy to walk with angels."**

Harry couldn't help but shiver at the two voices of Malice speaking to them but got up when the lights came back on. Lycanroc whines at her rubbing against her leg as they headed towards the split hallway.

"The...demon path...and the angel path."

Henry nods "It's better if we headed on the angel path. Bendy doesn't show up as much if we go on that path," Harry nods understanding the reason and was about to enter when something force her back making her fall on her rump and Leo to squeak as he fell off her shoulder.

Jack helped her up as Henry stared, "That...never happened before…" Harry bangs on the entryway of the Angel's path and growls, "Why..can...I not go through!"

"Maybe...it's because of Bendy…" Harry turns to Henry as Leo curls around her shoulder.

"Of all the times I entered this path Bendy never went down this way when he was chasing me….his Ink went inside your blood...and you have some of his features," he points to the holes in her upper hands.

"Great...that means I have to go down the demon path…" she looks up to Henry who ruffles her hair, "We'll both go…" biting her lip to stop herself from arguing with him as the group turns towards the demon path. Harry winces at the loud sound of the gate closing the angel path.

Trudging through the Ink, Harry turns towards the recorder that was sitting in the chair.

* * *

**Joey Drew**

**There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger.**

**They say you just have to believe.**

**Belief can make you succeed.**

**Belief can make you rich.**

**Belief can make you powerful.**

**Why, with enough belief you can even cheat death!**

**Now that…is a beautiful, and positively silly thought..**

* * *

Harry shivers at the recorder before pulling herself out of the room, Jack gurgling at her.

"I'm...fine? It's just...I knew Joey was crazy..but I thought it was just in his stories...his make believe stories that were crazy as hell!" she sighs rubbing her face.

"Maybe his stories were a sign to stay away from him…"

Before long the group met up with Buddy, who decided to scare them with a Bendy cutout!

"Buddy! That was not funny!" Harry hisses to him, slapping his arm while he gives wheezing laughter.

"Jokes aside, you found anything we can use to protect ourselves with?" With Henry's ask he holds up a pipe.

Harry blinks, "I still got my axe, do you want that instead? I can have the pipe.." Gramps give a look between the two weapons before sighing, "You keep the axe, I'll feel much better if you have a better weapon."

Harry nods at this as they headed into the toy storage room. Bunch of plushies of Bendy, Boris and Alice were on the shelves. Harry frowns at the multiple ticking from the clocks on the wall before the came to another lock set of gates.

"To open this we're going to need to pull two levers at once. You guys stay here and Buddy pulls this one...I'll get the other."

Harry nods, keeping a hold of the axe as Henry goes down the other side of the hall.

Her ears start twitching when a sound that was different was heard. It sounded like..some type of chirping.

"I'm going to check that out," Buddy shakes his head and points to the ground. "I'll be fine Bud! I got Leo with me!"

"Smear!" The Smeargle agreed, holding out his tail as flicker of flames erupted from the black painted tip.

Jack slaps his face as Harry went back into the toy storage room. Her eyes widen at the sight before her.

In a puddle of ink flapping its wings was a small avian with a blue body with its head covered in large white plume of feathers with three white feathers extended from its lower back. Its yellow eyes glared as the large red feather on the middle of its head seemed to grow larger as it caws at the malformed figure of Edgar.

Before the Striker could hit the Rufflet, Harry comes from behind and strikes it with the axe. The Striker makes a mix of a hiss and gurgle before HArry growls back at it hitting it again. She watches as it goes back into a puddle.

"Hey are you alr-ahhhhh!" Harry covers her face with her arms as the Rufflet begins to wack her with its wings.

"Will you stop using Wing Attack on me! I was just trying to help!" Leo sighs, the Smeargle rubbing his face before hitting the bird Pokemon with a light slap of his tail. The Rufflet glares at him with a fierce glow from its yellow eyes.

"Ruff! Let! Rufflet! Rufflet!" The Rufflet hops up and down on its feet, its white plume poofing up.

"Wait..are you mad that we helped you?! You were about to get attacked by a Striker you know!" The Rufflet glares more at her before turning its head.

"You're..pouting...really?" Harry rubs her temples, "Still...you're not like the other Pokemon...not like Sammy's..you aren't covered in Ink...so how did you get in here?" The Rufflet looks down...before looking up when Gramps voice was calling for her.

"Harry! I thought I told you to stick with the…" Henry stops and stares at the Rufflet… "Hedwig? Is that…"

The Rufflet's eyes widen with tears in the corners, before with a flap of its wings, it flies to Henry with a cry. Henry quickly grabs Rufflet in a hug, shushing it while running his inky claw like fingers through it's white feather.

"Oh Racdrops...I always wonder what Joey did to you.." Harry blinks at the word he said and wonders if that was a old word that people in his time said...or was it a word that people outside of Surrey say.

"So...you know this Rufflet?" Henry looks up to his granddaughter with a smile, "Yeah..she's Joey's Pokemon. I wish I could say some nice things but Joey...never cared for Pokemon but got her just to shut people up about why he didn't have one… and he never treated her right,"

Harry blinks, "Her...but aren't Rufflets an all male species...ahhh!" she ducks down when Rufflet went to peck her in the face.

Henry laughs, "Pokemon and Humans are alike..so some Pokemon are just born in the wrong body! Hedwig may have been born a boy but she is definitely a girl." Harry blinks at Hedwig… "They did not teach us this at Stonewall...sorry about that Hedwig, I won't make the mistake again." Hedwig eyes before she huffs and with a flap of her wings she flew over to the small girl's shoulder.

She wasn't angry at the girl..just annoyed that she was called a boy...but at least she said sorry unlike her Trainer...but the girl had a lot to learn. So Hedwig was going to take her under her wing. Also she didn't smell any parental scent on the chick...so she probably has no family to teach her.

Harry, "She...isn't going to attack me is she?" She eyes the Rufflet who was now preening her hair. Henry laughs, "No if she is preening you that means she likes you!"

"Really..she likes me? Just earlier she was trying to peck my eyes out!"

"Come on..let's go see Malice," nodding she follows him, her and Hedwig eyeing the turning into Inky goo of Striker.

Now the group of seven found themselves on level K, and were hopping into the elevator. Harry eyes it, knowing what will be happening at the end of this chapter, and she turns to Jack… "Hey...are you able to bring Buddy with you when you do your hopping ability?" Jack stares at her as he ponders before he nods his head.

"Good...I don't trust Malice...if she does anything..and I mean anything you take Buddy and get out of here!" Jack stares at her and Harry bites her bottom lip, "Please Jack...Buddy doesn't deserve this…"

Jack slumps his body but nods at her but then he jumps when Harry hugs him, "Thanks Jack…"

"**You're so interesting...so different. I have to say I'm an instant fan. Looks like you have a date with an angel!"**

"You are not an angel…" Harry crosses her four arms, her claw toe tapping the floor.

"**Come to me now. Level 9"**

Harry sighs but softly pets Hedwig, "I am not going to like this...I am not going to like this at all…"

* * *

**Flippy: So i'm going to stop here, that way i can focus on the next half more! And yes! Hedwig is here! Fun fact in the movies Hedwig was played by a boy owl so I thought it would be cool if Hedwig was a Rufflet which is an all male species Pokemon but Hedwig is a girl. (Flippy says Trans Right!) Also yes Joey did in fact throw his Pokemon in the studio..and another thing was changed with Harry being in the story..cause Henry never knew this...Its a good thing Harry was there am I right?**

**Also please guys leave a review! I love reviews! So leave one please! See you guys later!**


	4. You don't know me but I know you!

**Flippy: Hello people! I'm here for another chapter of Harry and the Ink Machine! If you haven't reread chapter one you would haven't notice that I change a few things! As I stated I love putting in fandoms in and I'm recently into Guardians of Ga'hoole..so guess what's going to be in the Lore of Amare...yes...ga'hoole...I'm not sorry...anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And hope you are all staying inside and being safe..(better than me since I still have to work...) anyway hope all will be safe and remember to please leave a review! Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bendy, Pokemon, Ninjago, and Guradians of Ga'Hoole...they belong to their creators!**

* * *

"Come on...step out of your cage...there's a whole twisted world out here…" Harry couldn't help but gulp as the elevator stopped at level 9. She gently pets Hedwig, the Rufflets feathers puffing up at the sound of Malice's voice.

She turns to Jack as Buddy, Gramps, Orange (Buddy's Lycanroc) and Leo begin going down the stairs. "You coming?"

Jack quickly shakes his head, straightening his hat which was about to fall off. Harry shrugs, wincing at the throb of pain on her back before heading after the others. She blinks at the audio recorder that was sitting on the shelf.

Sighing she went to press play on it… "Joey never mentions these things in his story…"

* * *

**Thomas Conner**

**These blasted elevators...sometimes they open, sometimes they don't...sometimes they come ...sometimes they keep going to Hagsmire and back….**

**I keep telling these people, if Mister Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their death. And it sure ain't going to be me and Marley!**

**We're taking the stairs!**

* * *

"Wish we could take the stairs…" she giggles as Hedwig pulls a piece of her hair, before catching up with the others.

Looking up at the giant Alice head and the **SHE'S QUITE A GAL** sign made Harry even more worried. This is where things get even more complicated...and it annoys her to no end that even though they know that Malice won't keep her word they still have to do her errands.

She blinks as Buddy and Orange went running down the hall as soon as the doors slide open. Gulping she and Hedwig followed Henry and Leo down the hall passing the Alice Angel Cutout.

What she saw in Malice's Chamber was more terrifying than what Joey ever described. She felt Hedwig's talons gripping her shoulder in fear.

On examination tables and hanging from the ceiling were many Boris Clones and Butcher Gangs. Their bodies were ripped open, organs either missing or hanging out of their bodies. The butcher gang members were missing even more limbs than they should be...but what really got to Harry, making her throw up, was in the center of the Chamber.

On an examination table was a Pokemon, its body resembling a flowing gown. Most of its body use to be white but it was now stained with bubbling Ink with the red fin-like horn that was on its chest was ripped out. Both its eyes were gone as it seems to be crying Ink. The green hair that curls overs its face was torn off as was its legs and arms.

Harry kept staring at the Gardevoir before Hedwig covered her eyes with one of her wings. "Hedwig..I know you're trying to stop me from seeing this but I need to see to walk.." she then meeps when Henry picks her up.

"Hedwig keep covering her eyes, I'll carry her…"

"Grandpa...I'm fine...I mean.."

"Kiddo..just let me do this for this part...okay?"

Harry sighs but nods she looks up when she hears Malice talking again…

"Look around...It took so many of them to make me beautiful...even my closest friend, Pandora, even helped me!" Harry couldn't help but feel sick that Malice was...happy with what she did to her Gardevoir.

"**Anything less than perfect was left behind...I had to do it...she made me…." **Harry couldn't help the growl that came out of her throat, her two fangs that jutted out of her mouth drawing blood as she bits her lips.

"No one made you do this! You just got obsessed with being Alice!" She grabs her arms trying to hold in the anger that she was feeling.

Harry blinks when she feels Hedwig placing her forehead against hers. Green and red eyes stare at the piercing yellow eyes. Harry couldn't help the smile lightly petting the Rufflet's head in thanks.

Henry places Harry down, patting her on the back. They caught sight of Malice torturing a Piper behind a pane of glass.

"**Hmmm now we come to the question...Do I kill you? Do I rip you apart to my heart's delight?"**

"You can try..but I don't think you will succeed.." she growls but Malice ignores her much to Harry's anger.

"**The choices of the beautiful are unbearable!"**

"You are anything but beautiful.." she yelps when Hedwig slaps the back of her head. The Rufflet glares at her as Harry rubs her head, "Ok, ok..I'll be quiet…"

"**How's a girl to choose? Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here...trailing his tainted Ink to my door...and the fact that you brought another with the same tainted Ink in makes me want to kill you.."**

Harry blinks as Malice glares at her, Hedwig ruffling up her feathers to make her bigger to glare at the false angel.

"What do you mean she has tainted Ink?" Henry demands worry filling him for his granddaughter.

"**I sense his Ink in her...It's much different than ours since he was the first...before Drew realized what he needed...it could've touched me! It could've pulled me back! Do you know what's it like...living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming...like..like fish in a bowl! The first time I was born from it's inky womb, I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug! The second time..well..it made me an angel!"**

Hedwig covers Harry's mouth with a wing, to keep her from saying that Malice was not an angel.

"**I will not let the demon touch me again...I'm so close now...So..almost perfect...yes...I will spare the both of you...For now...Better yet...I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensey weensey little favors for me first. Return to the lift my little errand boy and girl. We have work to do!"**

Harry flinches when the shutters closed, blocking the glass and her ears went down as she hears the Piper screaming in pain.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get out of Malice's Chamber. Gramps had picked her up again while Hedwig laid on her face to block her from seeing the torture toons and Gardevoir. And it didn't take long for Malice to start giving them orders.

**My machines are hungry. Gather me some spare parts!"**

Harry growls her tail whipping about as Henry grabs the two wrenches, giving her one.

"Come on..let's just get this over with.." he ruffled her hair making Harry glare at him.

"I just don't like her...at all…"

"I don't either kiddo…"

We decided to spread out..lots of the gears were hidden in the boxes that hung on the wall and there were so many of them and most of them were empty. Henry told her if she spotted Bendy, since they went down the demon's path he's going to show up a lot, that she just needed to hide in the little boxes that were called Miracle Stations. Jack, Buddy and Orange were going to stay in the lift..

* * *

**There are a lot of things I forget, like doing my homework..or that ice types don't do that much damage against water types...but the thing I do remember is the studio. It still haunts me in my dreams even after seven years. I remember the creek of the floor as I walk through Level K. I remember Malice talking**

"**There are so few rules to our world now...So little truths...But there is one rule we all know and respect down here...Beware the Ink Demon...Stay out in the open too long and he will find you! For if you see him, you better hide. If you don't...well, I enjoyed our date."**

**You had no idea how much I wanted to say that I rather date the Ink Demon before I date her. But Hedwig gave me glare so I didn't...outloud.**

**I remember every squeak from the boxes that I open as I search from gears. I remember hearing a gurgle sound of a Charley, Henry having killed it to get the gear.**

**I remember I was about to grab a gear when...I felt him….**

**You see I always had this..ability to sense others...like this ability to feel how they are feeling. It really helped me when my Uncle Vernon was drunk and angry with me...or if Aunt Petunia wanted to hit me with a frying pan..or when Dudley and his gang decided to play a round Harry Hunting.**

**But this...this was different...maybe it had something to do with the fact that his Ink was in me..made it easier for me to sense him...and as I turned with the gear in hand and the wrench in the my axe strapped to my back i was shocked to feel that...he didn't feel murdery?**

* * *

"_**So Little Devil...doing errands for the false angel now? How pathetic…"**_

Harry raises an eyebrow.. "Pathetic huh? If I'm pathetic why aren't you chasing me? Isn't that what you are supposed to do?" she takes a step back but doesn't run..she feels laughter from him.

"_**Oh little devil! I'm not going to chase you! That's only for the traitor! You didn't do anything to me!"**_

Harry blinks and settles down a bit, Hedwig on the other hand did not, her feathers still puff up in a Thronkenspear. Bendy laughs at the little Rufflet.

"_**You think that's going to do you any good? If it wasn't for Little Devil you'll be dead you know that?"**_

Hedwig puffs outs and glares even more at the Ink Demon.

"You know...why do you call Henry a traitor...I think that title fits Joey more than gramps…" she backs up when she starts to feel rage.

"_**That traitor left us! He left us for years! All the pain and suffering! Everything is his fault!"**_

"But did you ever ask why he left?" Harry could feel confusion coming off of him, and decided to keep going.

"For one..how can he be the cause of all your pain and suffering if he wasn't here? From what I can tell Drew made you alive after Gramps left," she could feel even more confusion from the demon after calling Henry Gramps, hopefully he doesn't start chasing her for being related to him.

"_**Well...yeah...Drew made me two years after he left...and then eleven years later lock me in here…"**_

Harry then blinks…"Wait...if time doesn't pass in here….your eleven years old?!"

Bendy chuckles pulling off his height, Harry realizing that he looked different. He actually has a tail now...not like hers but more like made be a t-rex tail….but it had a little bit of spikes on the top of the spine.

"_**Yep! I was put in here on my eleventh birthday! For some reason the old man reason the old man really wanted to put me in here...something spook him!" **_Bendy laughs hard, probably remembering Joey's fearful face.

"When's your birthday?"

"_**The day the Traitor created me! February 10!"**_

"_Ok..so he is technically a little bit older than me...a kid who knows how to kill...great…."_

"Listen..Henry didn't know that you were alive … not until Drew trapped him here...if he knew you were alive… I bet he would come for..

"_**HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I'M DOING WHAT DREW TELLS ME AND LOOK HE GAVE ME A GIFT… YOU!"**_

Harry at first started to back away at the anger she felt from him, Hedwig almost was about to fly off her shoulder but hearing that I was his… she growls.

Stomping forward, Hedwig screeches in shock in the fact that the ink demon took a step back.

"Now listen here you bird poop with a smile! I belong to no one! I'm my own person! No one owns me! Not Malice! Not Drew! Not my relatives! And not you! And really with what happens at "the end" and yes I know about the stupid reel you hide in your lair… I'm surprised that you even think that Drew will give you a gift…."

She pants after her rant… and then pales.

"_Racdrops why did I say that! Now he was really going to…" _

_"**How...how do you know about...that reel?"**_

Harry blinks, "You don't know me, but I know you."

She could feel his confusion and anger but to her surprise he just stares at her… before turning around and passing through a wall….

Before Harry could even think of anything about what just happened, Hedwig begins slapping the back of her head.

"Ow Hedwig! No ow! That hurts you know! Ow OW Ow! Not the beak! Not the beak!"

"**Hey errand girl if you're done playing around you would start getting me my gears!"**

"Oh shut up you false angel!" Harry couldn't help but laugh at the screech of fury that Malice did but starts covering her head when Hedwig begins to beat it with her wings and beak.

* * *

"**But I see you met him...The Ink Demon. They say he hears everything. Every creak of the floor..every rustle of paper. I wouldn't run so fast if I were you. You never know what will draw him in.**

Harry begins to ignore Malice as she looks through the boxes.

"Empty.

"Oh here's one…"

"Nope…"

"Nothing in here...back you searcher! Back I say!"

"Oh!" Just as she grabs the second gear, Malice begins speaking again.

"**Ah, that should be plenty...the Little Errand Boy has one...Return them to me…And try not to die on your way back…"**

Harry growls as she hears her laughter, "You could say please…"Hedwig couldn't help the beak-palm she gave herself.

When both her and gramps reunite with Buddy, Jack and Orange on the lift Malice begins to speak again.,

"**Sammy said I had talent...He was always a good liar..Still..he was once a very handsome man.."**

Harry couldn't help the look of disgust on his face but Henry laughed, "Oh I remember her pinning after Sammy...not like it would go anywhere...we all knew he had a crush on Norman…" Harry felt bad about the sadden look on her grandfather's face...knowing that someway he blamed himself for what happened to them.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get back to Level 9, after putting the gears and wrenches into the...mailbox, Malice gave them another thing to do.

"**Have you see them? The swollen ones! They're just stuffed full of extra thick ink! It makes me sick! And yet..it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together. If you're going to catch them, you're going to have to learn to move quietly. I have something you'll need..and a good way to practice is using that swollen one that came with you."**

Both Henry and Hedwig had to hold Harry back to make sure she didn't try to axe the gate that blocked her from getting to the false angel.

The two grabbed the syringes that were held in the tub before heading to the lift. Harry pats Jack on his bowler hat head, "Don't worry...we're not going to use these on you.

Going up to Level 11 they spotted a swollen searcher. It looked exactly like Jack just without the hat.

"I think you look better than him," Harry couldn't help but say to the hat-wearing Searcher. Henry couldn't help but laugh as Jack put his head down, his way of a blush.

Harry had to hold back her laughter as the swollen Searcher went down just as Henry was about to strike it with the syringe but was able to turn around the pole just as it came back up,

Harry with wide eyes rushes forward to attack the Fisher that was about to strike him when Hedwig flies off her shoulder and flaps her wings. Gusts made of glowing energy strike the corrupted Barley, making him fall on his back. His head bounces on the floor but he couldn't get up in time before Harry stabs him with her syringe, sucking up the Ink that made his body.

It was hard really...I could feel how tense gramps was. My gift to feel others emotions is sometimes hard but I don't blame him. Because Bendy had some weird thinking process that I was his..but Henry..he had spent over thirty years here..with Bendsy ripping him apart, drowning him in the Ink, snapping his neck…

_"So yeah...his fear was very valid…"_

"**How sickening! Makes my skin crawl...but the task is done. Bring me back my equipment, please.."**

"Oh so now she says please.." Harry grumbles before rubbing her back as it twinges in pain...it always done that….ever since she was three...she didn't know why though...any time she try to think of it her mind went blank. She blinks and shakes her head and turns to see Henry looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Think falling into a pool of Ink doesn't help the back," Henry chuckles loudly but Harry notices that he was rubbing his back too…

_Yeah..that just it...landing in a pool of Ink can't be good for your back…_

* * *

Ink trailed around the wall as he walked in the halls of Level P. By now the HEn-Traitor and Little Devil would be collecting the extra Ink from the Swollen Searchers. Sure...he knew he could give chase to He-Traitor but what Little Devil said to him..really got on his mind.

"_-really with what happens at "the end".._

"_-surprised that you even think that Drew will give you a gift…."_

"_You don't know me but I know you!"_

"_**What does she mean by that…." **_he blinks behind the large goop of ink that blocks his eyes and growls in annoyance.

"_**You idiots! Are you trying to burn this place down!" **_he screeches at the clone members of the butcher gang that surrounded a burning desk. He sends out his Inky trails before they could run away and he grins bigger as they burst into puddles of Ink.

"_**How you idiots can cause things to burn..you know that you're only allowed to have that trash can on fire in Bendy Land," **_He was about to stop the fire when he stared at it in confusion. The fire twirls with blue, green and red colors, quite different from what they usually get in this studio. The fire begins to change as he keeps staring at it..before an image of a man appears.

"_**Drew?" **_He steps closer to the flames..Drew's mouth was moving, no words coming out but he could still hear it.

"**In THE END, we followed two different…..and my road burned...creations become my life….good at pushing old friend...do the right thing...pushed a little harder…."**

Bendy shakes his head when the flames die away.. _**"What the…"**_he grits his teeth in pain as his back throbs...which wasn't new...he was always hurting...but something...was wrong...always has been...he shakes his head before he starts walking into the wall...no time to think about weird flame pictures.

* * *

"**Once upon a time, there was an angel...and she was beautiful! And loved by all...she was perfect….no matter what Joey said…" **Harry winced at the sadness that was in Malice's voice as the elevator sent them back down to Level 9..she couldn't help herself...she..just sounded so sad...but Harry knew she couldn't feel pity..she dissected her own Pokemon...Stonewall may not be the best pre-Trainer school, with it not telling her that people can use elements like Pokemon. But it did tell her one thing, Pokemon were to be respected..treated right and cared for..they are not slaves they are friends and family..the main reason she wanted to be a trainer so she could finally have a family.

Harry looks up to the giant Alice head as Malice gave them another errand.

"**I'll make this simple. Look for valve panels. Turn the little wheels and give me their power cores," **Both Harry and Hedwig were a bit disgusted at the plunger that she was holding.

"I..don't want to even know…"

"**Please don't make me regret sparing the two of you...I can always change my mind…"**

Getting onto Level P was easy..but Harry couldn't help but shiver...with the words **I DON'T WANT TO WORK HERE ANYMORE**, written on the wall and as she and Hedwig cut down a Snuggler, Level P seemed to be worse. Even without Henry's tense feeling flowing towards her, she thinks she'll still be worried on this floor.

Hedwig flaps her wings trying to get the Ink out of her feather's as Harry picks up the power core that the Striker dropped after the Rufflet had used Wing Attack on it.

Harry and Hedwig both jump at the loud scratchy noise they heard. Running down the hall they saw Gramps turning the wheels.

"Can you be a little quieter with those? It sounds like it's going through the whole Studio!" she glares at the man who just chuckles at his granddaughter.

"I wish I could but these things haven't been oil in years...all of them are this loud. Anyway can you keep an eye on the puddles. I already smacked at the Searcher that came up but they like to come back when I turn the wheels" Both Harry and Hedwig sigh at this but nods. Keeping a stance with the axe in front of her, Harry was able to smack the Searcher that popped out of the dark puddle just as Henry got the second Power Core.

The group of four was walking, with Leo and Hedwig on their trainer's shoulders when passing an empty panel, shadows made of Ink crawled along the walls. Harry gags a little as Henry grabs her by the collar of her shirt before quickly picking her up and carried her to the Miracle Station.

They watch as Bendy looks around, Harry blinks, feeling..confusion from him, but the feeling goes away as he walks through another wall, disappearing.

After making sure Bendy wasn't going to come back and Harry chopping away at a Searcher, Henry was able to finally get the third power core.

"**You two are quite the efficient Little Errand Boy and Girl, aren't you?" **Harry growls at being called little. But the quartet soon came back to the elevator without Bendy or any Searcher or Snuggler coming to drown them in the Ink.

* * *

"**There was a time people knew my name… "Its Alice Angel!" they say...Feels like so long ago..But those days can come back...Dreams come true, Susie...Dream Come True…" **Harry pats Buddy on the back who winces at the statement of Dreams come True.."

When they got back and put the power cores into the mailbox, Malice spoke to them gleefully.

"**You see those grinning demons? Let's remove them, shall we? I got just the tool to make this even more enjoyable," **Henry takes the axe that was given but looks to Harry.

"I'll be the one to chop at the cutouts...Bendy does not like it whatsoever and I don't want to give him a reason to want to attack you," Harry grumbles but nods in agreement when Hedwig pecks at her head while Leo glares at her.

Before they went to Level K Henry, chopped at the boards that were blocking a door. When open Harry just bopped the Searcher that popped up. Inside the closet was a spare axe and an audio recorder.

* * *

**Grant Cohen**

**They say the problem with Mister Drew is that he never tells us the little people anything.**

**Oh sure, according to him there's always big stuff coming, adventure and fame and the like.**

**But I'm the guy, see, who has to make sure our budgets don't go all out of whack just cause genius upstairs went out and got himself another idea. Speaking of which, and this is top secret, apparently, Mister Drew has another large project in mind...and it ain't cheap.**

* * *

"No wonder this place went out of business…" she mumbles as the elevator stopped on Level K…

It didn't take long for Gramps to chop at all the cutouts. The problem was that he was still chopping at them when Bendy came along.

Harry looks up with wide eyes as Bendy screeches at them before running down the stairs at Glaumora Toys.

"Harry! Run!" Henry chops at the last cutout before they both run to the Miracle Station. Harry, Hedwig and Leo were able to get in..but just as Harry turns she hears a gurgle and grunt from Gramps...and turns to see Bendy dragging him away with his white claw glove hand through the fifty year old man's chest.

Harry sobs as Leo quickly closes the station's door. She slides down the wall onto the floor of the station. Her upper hands covering her face while her lower set wrapped around her stomach. Leo wraps his tail around hers while rubbing her back, making cooing sounds trying to calm the ten year old girl. Hedwig bites at her ear, trying her best to calm the gollymope chick.

It took awhile but she wipes her eyes before looking out the hole. Seeing no shadows of Ink, the three left the Miracle Station.

"**Ah..now that was fun...Oh but it seems I forgot to mention...he hates it when I do that! I would have hid if I were you…"**

Harry glares up at the roof, anger filling her, and tears still running down her face.

"Go Sprink on yourself you false angel!" She didn't know what sprink meant but she heard a trainer that was passing through Surrey saying that and his friend slapping him on the back of the head for saying that. And from what Malice was reacting to her saying that, as the false angel screeches and gasps, Harry felt good for saying it.

On the way to the elevator they heard a splash of Ink and to her relief, Henry was sitting there in front of a Bendy statue. Not caring that she was running she leaps towards him wrapping all four of her arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

"Oh kiddo...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry you had to see that...it's okay…"

* * *

After Henry calms Harry again, the group of four found themselves back at level 9.

Harry jumps as Malice screams, **"The disgusting wretches have wander my halls, have gone unchecked! They're trying to drag me back to the darkness! Don't let them take your angel! Purge them one by one! Smash them into puddles! Kill them!"**

Harry watches as Searchers made up of Ninetails and Cinccino drag their bodies forward as the butcher gang comes down the stairs.

Harry puts the axe in front of her slashing at the Searchers as Henry looks at his pipe. Throwing it over his shoulder. Stomping on the ground a spear made of stone erupts from the wooden floor and after grabbing it he stabs at a Snuggler that just came up from behind.

Harry yelps when a Fisher swung its head at her, knocking her down towards the ground. Hedwig screeches, making her look at the Rufflet. Harry's eyes widened remembering the movepool of a Rufflet.

"Hedwig! Use Hone Claws and Leer at the same time then afterwards hit it with a Wing attack! The Rufflet nods at the commands, her talons shining as she strikes the air in front of her while her eyes glowed yellow. The Fisher steps back a bit as its body glows the same yellow from the fierce Leer that was thrown at it. Without missing a beat, wings glowing white, Hedwig takes to the air flying towards Fisher and her right wing slashing through its side like butter.

With a gurgle the Fisher burst in a pool of Ink.

It didn't take long for them to finish the Butcher Gang or the Searchers. Luckily Henry didn't die this time…

* * *

"**So quiet. Like a welcoming grave..I like the silence...don't you? Ugh but I hate leaving work unfinished..Fortunately, I have you two to pick up the pieces. But you have to go even deeper. Down, down, down the dark abyss. Take the lift down. Time to meet an old friend!"**

"I..don't like the sound of that…" she looks at the tube that has been giving them their tools and was shocked to see...a tommy gun?"

"**Sending you a little present. A little firepower. Take good care of it..it belong to somebody special…" **But not to Henry's shock the tommy gun turned to Ink.

"**Oops! It's a little hard to get a hold of..and I rather you not have it with a child with you..better luck next time," **Harry glares at the laughing cackle that Malice gave but Henry shakes his head.

"Don't worry...she does this all the time.

* * *

Going down to Level 14, Harry couldn't help but shiver at how dark it was. Malice speaking wasn't helping at all or the loud screech that she heard when she picked up the heart from the dead Striker.

"**Shhh..there he is..the Projectionist..sulking in the darkness...You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need…"**

It took a while to even start. Every time they went down the stairs for some reason he started screeching and running towards them through the ink. But Harry was able to grab the audio log that was sitting on a box.

* * *

**Norman Polk**

**Now I'm not looking for trouble. It's just the nature of us Projectionists..to seek out the dark places.**

**You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this...company.**

**That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just looking for trouble. Well trouble or not, I see everything. They don't even know when I'm watching.**

**Even when I'm right behind them.**

* * *

Harry gulps looking at the Projectionist as he walks back into the halls. And it took a while to get the hearts..Henry died again..much to Harry's anger who tried to axe the Projectionist but to her and the Pokemon's confusion the Projectionist just pulled the axe from his body, gave it back to her, patted her back and trudged away.

"What in the name of Ga?"

* * *

After Henry appeared in front of another Bendy Statue, they got all the hearts and started running back to the stairs.

"**Tell me..were they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me. Now! I don't like to wait…"**

Harry rolled her eyes but they finally got back to Level 9 and place the hearts in the mailbox.

"**It seems we've reached the end of my todo list, my little errand boy and girl...**

**I hope you enjoyed our time together...I'll always treasure it..return to the lift..it's time to go home…"**

Harry grew worried knowing what was about to happen...but she pulls some courage as Hedwig bites at her ear in comfort and Henry grabs her other shoulder.

"We can do this kiddo…" Harry nods at him…

The lift begins to rise up, Harry bites at her lip...and then Malice begins to speak…

"**Have you ever wondered what Glaumora is like? I like to dream that it's quite a beautiful place...A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun...I don't think I'll ever get to see it...not after what Joey did...to my wings…."**

Harry blinks… "_She..she had wings?"_

"**Are you ready to ascend my Little Errand Boy and Girl? Glaumora is waiting…"**

Harry begins to shiver as Malice seems to start crying before she begins to laugh loudly. Harry and Jack screamed as the lift began to fall rapidly, Buddy cowers in the corner with his arms wrapped around his grabs Harry and Hedwig covering them and Leo with his body.

"**Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?! No Henry!I know who you are! And I know why you're here! And you will not stop what needs to be done! Now come back down and bring me my Boris! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen and I want it! I need it! I need it's insides so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand? Don't you get it? Give him to me?! Or better yet, I'll take him...Once..you're...DEAD!"**

**CRASH!**

* * *

_There was humming...Henry knew this...he knew what was coming..he knew what was going to happen..as Boris..no Buddy tried to shake him awake..he knew what was going to happen...and there was nothing to stop it..he wanted to cry..knowing what Buddy was going to go through...and be put through...and in the fact that he was going to get killed...by Henry himself...he see Malice walking through the doorway a hand raised up to grab Buddy..when Jack pops up quickly..and grabs Buddy dragging him into the Ink right before Malice could grab the poor Boris clone…_

_Henry could hear Malice shrieks of rage...and the blackness fades away just as Malice was about to attack him..when shadows of Ink appear on the wall. Malice rage turns into shrieks of pain as she grabs her face..the melted side seems to even melt more...he hears a growl and to his shock..Harry was standing in front of him..her whole body now black as the Ink that surrounded them the roots of her hair white while her eyes were covered in a goop of Ink..and on her back in two holes ripped in her shirt was a set of fluffy downy wings that seems to be made of white Ink that was become more solid every second..Henry sees Malice run away screaming...the last thing he saw..before passing out was Harry falling down the shadows of Ink disappearing inside her…._

* * *

**Glossary**

**Racdrops; short for raccoon droppings-a Amare curse word**

**Ga: great spirit**

**gollymope: depressed state or one in such a state**

**sprink: exclamation..one of the worst curse words in Amare**

* * *

**Flippy: So once again I hope you all enjoy this...why is everyone's back hurting? What was that Bendy was doing and seeing in the fire...isn't Hedwig just a great Pokemon?! And yes Jack saved Buddy! I enjoy writing that part...so much! And wings! Harry has wings now...oh dear what's happening...you all just have to find out...please leave a review..please and also be safe wash your hands! **


	5. Spotlight

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Pokemon, Ninjago or Guardians of Ga'hoole they belong to their creators. **

"**Alright Joey...I'm here...let's find what you wanted me to see…"**

* * *

Harry groans as she groggily opens her eyes...her head feeling like a Snorlax was sitting on it.

"Damn kid...you gave me a scare there...how many fingers am I holding," she blinks at Henry, Hedwig, Leo and Orange who was looking down at her.

"Uhhh six?"

Henry sighs and carefully makes sure she keeps laying down, "No I was holding three..just lay there for a bit and let your head calm down" Harry groans as she has a nice cold hand on her forehead.

"Good thing it's fire I have a hard time with not ice…" she hears him mutter before the aching pain finally stops. Henry helps her sit up and she looks at the staring faces of the three.

"What...happen?" she groans not fully ready to do more than sit up.

"Malice happened," gramps growled, "She dropped the lift while we were in it," Harry nods her head remembering that… and then her eyes widen, "What about Buddy? And Jack…"

Henry was about to say something his eyes sadden but then a splash sound happened. Turning around the group of five eyes widened at the sight of not only Jack..but Buddy who while looking a bit scared was completely whole...no open ribs, no cross out eyes...no metal halo…

"Buddy?!" Henry's eyes were wide..all the times he had tried..all the times he had failed...and yet here he was..alive and whole…

"Buddy!" Harry gives a grin and forgetting about the pain she was in, she quickly gets up, much to Hedwig's disapproval and runs to him. Buddy ruffs, his snake like tail wagging as he easily picks her up and pulls her in a hug.

"It..it worked...it really worked…" tears were running down her face and she used her arms to wipe them. Blinking..she catches sight of a broken mirror…

"What...the…"

"Buddy...place her down," Buddy's ears went down but he followed what Henry said. Harry carefully walked over and stared at herself.

Her eyes were once again just green with a blue around the pupil. But that wasn't what shocked her. Instead of the pale skin that she was used to her skin was black..it was covered in ink like Sammy was but it didn't have that liquid look to it. Her face was heart shaped and had two white facial markings that went down from the bottom of her eyes and curled around the cheeks. Her eyebrows were now white the same as the roots of her hair and the tuft of fur on the end of her tail. But what really got her attention..were the two small wings that were on her back. They were white...and fuzzy...she tried to flap them but she didn't lift in the air.

"You're not going to be flying with those wings for awhile kiddo.." Harry turns to Henry and trips falling on her face. Turning to her legs she saw that her feet had changed again.. Now they had four talons, three in the front and a fourth talon at the back. The skin here was rough and knobby on the underside of each foot. But her legs were covered in the same white feathers of her wings.

When she looked at him, she got her answer on why he wasn't freaking out like her. On his back was a pair of wings, buff with splashes of gray on the upperwings. While the underwings were pale white, just like the feathers that she could see poking out from underneath his pants leg. Instead of the boots, she was sure he was wearing, there was a four talon foot..just like hers…

"What in the name of Arceus!"

Henry blinks at Harry's reaction, "Kiddo? What is wrong? Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm freaking out because you have wings! When did you get wings...heck when did I get wings!"

"I have wings because I'm a barn owl..just like you...I suspected that you lost your wings when you were younger...

Harry blinks, "Barn owl? I ain't an owl! I'm a human!"

Henry blinks and raises his eyebrow, "I mean yeah were a type of human that has owl traits but it's just easier to call us owl..because we take after them, as like hollow bones, gizzards..eating insects and rodents…" he blinks at Harry's pale face and the fact that she was breathing so hard.

Henry's eyes widened, "Kiddo..why don't you just sit down..man it's..it's really sounding like you never seen an owl...… I know Petunia has wings, She's a wrestern screech owl. I was there during her First Flight Ceremony!"

"Aunt Petunia doesn't have wings!"

Henry forces her to sit down, "Just listen to my voice kiddo...ok…" Harry blinks when he wraps his wing around her, keeping her close to him while she listens to his heartbeat. She also hears a flap of wings as Hedwig settles down on her shoulder and starts preening her hair..

As this happened, a vision went through her mind.

* * *

"_Mrs. Figg! Mrs. Figg! Look! Look! An older woman with slightly gray hair turned. Harry recognized her as Mrs. Figg, her old babysitter when she was three, what was strange was that she has two beautiful white wings on her back with a bunch of black spots…_

"_Oh Harriet! You're gaining your down!"_

"_Uh huh! That means in a few years. I'll be able to fly! Will you teach me! I don't think Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon will.."_

_Mrs. Figg smiles, patting her head, "We'll see, dear one...you have to grow your primaries first and that's a long ways ahead…"_

_Then pain..she heard her uncle who was yelling in a drunken voice...and then her Uncles Lunatone and her about to fall asleep in its shine..._

* * *

"Kiddo? Kiddo snap out of it!"

Harry shakes her head, her mouth wide open and her body trembles.

* * *

**Amare Lunatones are very different from other regions Lunatones. They all have an ability called Moonblink, when an opponent falls asleep during a battle the Lunatone will shine a light down and when they wake up the Pokemon will be confused for 5 turns. Note: do not sleep underneath a Lunatone it has gastly effects on Non-Pokemon**

**Moonblinking on non-Pokémon: a person who has been moonblink by a Amare Lunatone loses their free will… using Amare Lunatone on a person is banned and can result in a fine and even jail time…**

* * *

"I… I was moonblinked…."

Henry shivers at that..pulling his granddaughter close to him. He knows what moonblinking does to people..he saw it in the war...he was about to pull her closer to him when a ripping sound was heard. The two and Hedwig look to see two arms that had ripped through his shirt.

"Well...I was wondering when that was going to happen…I'm just surprised that you changed into this form so fast...I usually finally stop transforming when I fall down after fighting a hoard of Lost Ones,"

Harry nods, flapping her wings (she has wings...oh Arceus..and now she remembers that boy that came through Surrey having wings as well, trying to get used to the feeling, "so… this is normal… to have wings?"

"Unless you're a full blooded serpentine or a formling…there hasn't been an Other in many years. in many years.. they all died out by breeding into wither Owls, Serpentine and Formlings." Harry sighs at this but looks up when Henry pats her on the head.

"Well at least when we get out of here I can do your first ceremonies.." he chuckles… "I can't wait to give you a centipede for your first insect ceremony!"

Harry blinks at how happy Henry looks, "First insect ceremony ? Centipede?" Her memories are fuzzy but she thinks she remembers when Dudley started a tantrum when Uncle Vernon tried to feed him something.." she holds her head and rubs it a bit.

Henry looks at her, his green eyes bright, "just like our owl cousins we can eat insects, voles, mice, anything like that. When a chick gets her/his down they have a first insect ceremony, a first meat ceremony, a first fur-on-meat ceremony and then first-meat-on-bones ceremony… of course there's other first ceremonies and I can't wait to do all of them for you!"

Harry screeches when Henry picks her up and he begins to sing. Hedwig screeched as well flapping off Harry's shoulder in rage.

_What gives a wriggle?_

_And makes you giggle_

_When you eat 'em?_

_Whose weensy little feet_

_Make my heart really beat?_

_Why, it's those little creepy crawlies_

_That make me feel so jolly!_

_For the darling centipede-_

_My favorite buggy feed._

_I always want some more,_

_That's the insect I adore!_

_More than beetles, more than crickets!_

_Which at times give me the hiccups,_

_I crave only to feed_

_On a juicy centipede _

_And I shall be happy forevermore!_

Harry couldn't help the giggles and the screeches that erupted from her mouth. "I didn't know you could sing!"

"You should have been there when Sammy first heard me singing! He and Susie tried so hard to get me to sing for an episode!"

Henry sets her down and looks at the other, "Now usually I go and try to rescue Buddy.." Buddy shivers and wraps his arms around himself, very grateful to not have to go through his transformation again.

"But now that has changed..but something tells me we will still have to go through the chapter...so here's the plan...we do not separate at all! Buddy you're going to be in my sight at all times. I do not trust Malice at all to not try to get you while we go through pulling the levers to get into the haunted house,"

We all nodded, Harry was about to gripped her axe but then she groaned when she saw that during the crash it had broke in half.

"It will be alright," Gramps patted her on the shoulder, right before Hedwig settled back down on it. The group of seven headed down the hall, towards a sign that said LEVEL S.

Harry was going to head towards the Archives but Henry grabs her other shoulder stopping her in her tracks. "We need to go to Grant's Office. The door will be missing the wheel.." Harry blinks but nods heading the other way.

Terror gripped at her stomach..or was it gizzard? She didn't know as she stared inside the room. Staring at the inky words that painted the walls. She steps back at the screech from the audio log that was in the room before gurgles were left.

"That was definitely Grant...only he could make that screech..he was a Barn Owl like me,"

"Barn Owl?"

Henry chuckles, "That's the type of owl me and Grant are...you're probably one too...or you might take from Linda...she was a Fearful," Harry blinks at this information..

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the wheel, but when they entered the Archives, Harry couldn't help but stare inside the room.

"It's..it's like a shrine...no wonder the guy has a big head..I thought it was just Sammy that worshiped him.." Harry mumbles staring at the Bendy statue and what looked like many people made of Ink worshiping the statue. On a banner over it was **HE WILL SET US FREE**," she shivers as she grips Henry's hand trying to ignore the stares that she knew was following her from the Lost Ones.

She looks up at Henry when he seems to relax when they enter the Archives. He chuckles at her looks, "It's like a library..Barn Owls in the old days after the time of the Others..as Humans without special features were called..were wiped out by breeding or sickness..we slept in treehouses in large trees or in barns and libraries…

Harry nods looking around when going into the cubicle of bookcases she sees on a small table was another audio log.

* * *

**Susie Campbell**

**They told me I was perfect for the role...that only a descendant of the Plonks could fit this role. That I was absolutely perfect.**

**Now Joey, that old fish owl is going around saying things behind closed doors.**

**I can always tell.**

**Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has an 'opportunity' for me.**

**I'll hear him out. But if that smooth talker thinks he can double cross an angel and get away with it, well, oh he's got another thing coming...I'll rip off my own snowy white wings if that happens.**

**Alice, ohh, she doesn't like liars.**

* * *

"Liars..huh...you don't like liars...well what about you lying to us about letting us go!: she growls and grips the table with all four of her hands. What she didn't notice was that her hands were glowing purple. She then yelps when she was blown back into a bookcase, Hedwig squawking in shock. Groaning Harry looks in shock at the table that was now destroyed..the left over pile of wood smoking.

"Harry! Are you o-..." Henry and Buddy stare in shock at the table while Orange and Leo go to Harry. Orange whines and nuzzles her but when Harry was going to pet the Lycanroc on the head she yelps at the sight of her hands glowing purple.

"What… the…"

"It's your element… just don't touch anything. It's going to be a little bit wild since being Moonblink blocks the use of your element… so it's set free for the first time in years…"

Harry nods at what Henry was saying but she couldn't help but flap her hands trying to get the glowing to stop.

"Ok so what element makes my hands glow and makes me destroy a table!"

Henry sighs, "the element of destruction, now please settle down before you destroy something else on accident,"

Henry pinches the bridge of his nose feeling the urge to yarp a pellet… _of all elements that could be her main one that she got from my side of the family, did she have to have the one that is known to destroy! The one that is known from the Lord Garmadon from legends… the one that Credence of Orre has and almost led to the destruction of that Region during the Battle of the Time Gears… after we get out of here I'm taking her to St. Mungos ..."_

* * *

After the glowing dies down they started looking for pushed out books, so that they could open the door. It was after pushing in the third book that the room decided to go crazy.

Harry yelps as the room shakes and fire surrounds her. Harry could hear wolves howling in the distance. People with wings with metal claws wearing armor and carrying diamond like swords in one hand with burning branches in the other. One of them...having wings of a barn owl, was fighting another with burning metal claws and a metal mask that had a beak on it. Another vision happened with a boy with blond hair and the same green eyes as her. He wore a green ninja-like suit. He also had barn owl wings on his back..and a tail like hers.

"_**Death to Soren!**_

"_**Fear? Fear isn't a word where I come from!**_

Harry shakes her head as the vision goes away. Hedwig looks at her in confusion and worry but Harry smiles at her.

Opening the door, Harry and Buddy couldn't help the shiver that went through at the sight of the deep dark hole.

"That...looks very deep...I would not like to fall down there…" Buddy nods in agreement.

"We can get across with this...but we need to go down the hall to the pipe to get ink to make a gear to fix this…" Henry stills his feathers puffing out, making the others look at him.

"I..I didn't say that whenever I came to this part…" Henry smiles widely, hope filling his eyes… "I think the story is finally changing…"

Going down the hall they found themselves in a little room that had a huge pipe. Henry pulls the lever opening the pipe that reveals boiling hot ink. Harry, Buddy and Orange couldn't help but scrunch up their noses at the smell.

Henry then turns the wheel, which reveals a swollen Searcher. Jack gives the Searcher and to

Henry's surprise the searcher waves back before giving them the ink ball to Harry.

Then went back to the dark hole and put the ink ball into the small printer. It spits out a gear that Harry quickly catches before it falls over the cliff.

Harry bits at her lip, nervous about riding this thing to the other side.

"Will we even fit in this thing?"

"It's bigger than it looks.." Jack stares at the box before he grabs Buddy and Orange and drags them into the Ink before appearing on the other side. Hedwig much to Harry's disappointment just flies to the other side.

"Can't you just fly me over there?" She asked Henry with pleading eyes.

"I wish I could but I can't. After the war my wings aren't up for flights while carrying heavy objects…"

"This is so not fair…" she grumbles as she gets into the box.

With a pull of the lever her and Henry slowly is pulled over the chasm.

Harry grips her arms, trying to take deep breaths. She tried to not look below but the Lost Ones in the cage stared at her making her uneasy. She screams when the box jerks a bit but sighs in relief when they got to the other side safely.

She gives Jack a glare, "Next time..take me with you!" Jack just wiggles his shoulders a sign that he was laughing.

Harry knocks his hat off his head in retaliation.

They opened the door and were walking through the hallway when another flash of orange fire. Many hands made of ink seem to appear from the cracks in the walls.

_**Save us!**_

_**Set us free!**_

_**Beware of Metal Beak!**_

_**There was no place for Kludd in the kingdoms of Amare...nor on Earth.**_

_**Beware!**_

_**Beware! **_

_**There is only one green ninja!**_

_**Where there is light..there will always be shadow!**_

_**Unless my light..is bright enough!**_

_**Bring back the balance! Beware the stronger darkness that will replace the void between light and dark!**_

Harry's gasps, clutching her head as the loud noise went away, the arms that tried to grab her were gone as well.

"Kiddo...you okay?" she looks up to her gramps and nods her head… "Yeah..just a headache…" but she could feel that he was not convinced..he was drowning in worry for her...so was Buddy and Jack. Hedwig lands on top of her head looking down at her.

"I'm fine...I promise...not going to leave me again are you?"

"Ruff! Let Let!"

Harry smiles..and they headed through the hallway, seeing the Ink Machine going down another deep hole.

"**I see you there..my little Errand boy and Girl..along with my pet wolf...your angel is always watching,"**

"Not an angel…" Harry mutters but stops when Hedwig pecks at her head.

"**What is it that keeps you going...Is it the thrill of the hunt...the thirst of your freedom? Doesn't matter! I will be getting what is mine...better hurry up you two...or sooner or later I will have Boris in my hands..and then he'll have a hard time staying in one piece!"**

Harry growls at hearing Buddy whimper, her hands glowing purple in rage…

"Easy, she isn't getting him.." Harry nods as they go up the stairs ignoring Malice's laughs.

* * *

They came into a room that actually looked like a living room, with couches and chairs. On a ledge a Lost One walks over mumbling about going home.

It was the next room that made her feel sad. It was filled with Lost Ones. Dripping Ink all over the floor, some curling on the floor trying to stay warm.

Harry bits her lip again, wincing at the two teeth that were still jutted out of her mouth making her still have the underbite. She knew that these people were in pain..they were suffering..and it..

"Come on kiddo.." Henry gives her the gent flashlight and helps her go into the vent, Hedwig's talons making clicking noises on the metal. Henry recalls Leo as he climbs in after her with Buddy and Leo climbing in after him. Orange whimpers at the sight of the Lost Ones blocking the vent before crawling after the others.

Harry and Buddy couldn't help the scream that escaped them when Bendy popped in front of the vent grate.

"_**Surprise ya didn't I? You really think you can escape…and woah Little Devil! I love the new look for ya!" **_He would have spoken more but Harry did something that surprised all of them..she pushes her hand through the grate and bops him right in the middle of his face.

"_**Ow! Little Devil..right in the nose!"**_

"One you don't have a nose and two you better leave now before I punch you again!"

Bendy growls but he stands up and begins to leave, rubbing his face. Harry blinks when she notices something poking out of his back…

"Are..those feathers?"

Henry groans, "Just what we need..him being able to fly…"

It took awhile, and the banging noise did not help..but soon they were out of the vents.

Henry releases Leo and the group heads upstairs. Harry looks around at Storage 9, being creeped out by another Bendy statue and the words written in ink on the walls. She stares at the small model of what looked like an amusement park when she sees an audio log.

* * *

**Bertrum Piedmont**

**For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders such as the world has never seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat.**

**But right in front of everyone...high level investors, Ninjago City Tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew introduces me. The great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like I was his child!**

**You may be paying me, Mister drew! But you don't own me! I'll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could possibly conceive! But before you go taking any bows, Mister Drew, know that this grand achievement will belong to me...and to me alone!**

* * *

"Guy sounds like a big piece of work…" Harry says Hedwig nodding her head in agreement.

Buddy looks at the small model of Bendy Land. He remembers Dot showing him this...how she likes to learn and figure out mysteries..

"Oh Dot...I hope you're alright.." Buddy blinks when Henry, Leo, Hedwig, Orange and Harry stare at him..

"Buddy...did you talk?"

Buddy's eyes widen and his hand goes to his throat… "I..I think...oh Arceus I'm talking again! I…" Henry pulls him in a one-sided hug, letting him lean against him. "I may not be able to change you back...but this is a start… we are all getting out of here."

Buddy nods wiping his eyes before he pulls the lever that opens the gate.

Heading down the stairs, they enter the warehouse. Lights flash on showing as eairy music begins to play. A neon sign turns on saying Bendy Land but the land had Hell written over it. Hedwig squawks when one of the lightbulbs explodes.

"So...is it true that we have to play some of the games to get further in?"

Henry sighs and points at the audio log.

* * *

**Wally Franks**

**These guys down here in the warehouse get to play games all day, while I'm stuck cleaning up after 'em!**

**They keep locking themselves out of their own back room. Drives me and Snoopy crazy!**

**So I says to 'em, look guys, I says, you're smart right? Here's an idea!**

**Why not rig these games up to knock open the door if ya win? It'll be fun for you guys, and it will save us the trip down here every day.**

**They went for it like Snoopy goes for a poffin! Hey you old mangy mutt I don't have any on me it's an expression!**

**I'll tell ya! I'm about to pull out pygmy feathers! If these guys don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'm outta here!**

* * *

"Wally was always pulling his feathers out..his feathers molt a lot...make Joey angry because the studio seemed to be filled with Wally's feathers," Henry weakly chuckles.

"But to really get out of here we need to get through the haunted house but it needs power...and to do that we need to pull the levers!"

"And not the wrong levers.." she giggles as Hedwig looks at her in confusion.

* * *

**So the first thing we did was play the games. Gramps told us that there was an order we had to do. These games were the first and it sounds easy enough, right? Well you can be wrong...until Hogwarts and us having throwing practice in Training 101 I couldn't throw straight if my life depended on it. The group had a nice laugh..until I somehow threw one of the balls on the roof and it ricochet onto Gramps' face. Afterwards Buddy took over throwing the balls at the bottles. **

**I was actually good at hitting the targets at the shooting booth.**

* * *

Harry sighs as she puts the toy gun down, as a ringing noise goes off and the sound of one of the gates opening up. Leo ran to the room as Harry turned to Henry. She winces at the bruise he was developing.

"Its fine kiddo...but we really need to work on your aim.." Henry stops when he hears Leo scream and looks up to see the Smeargle running back to him.

"Let me guess...the Bendy costumes?"

The Smeargle nods his head as he clutches the back of Henry's tunic as he trembles.

"Well at least that's one down…"

After pulling the lever on the control panel they went to another section of the ware house that had opened up.

To Harry's and Buddy's horror..there was a group of the butcher gang that were cuddling a trash can that was on fire.

"Oh...what do we do….we got some company"

"What we need...is live bait…" Henry says and both Steins look at Buddy…

"Oh you got to be…"

"_Lu'au!" _

The butcher gang turns to see Buddy dress in a grass skirt and a flower necklace from the costume closet. Orange was on a giant plate with an oran berry stuck in his mouth.

"_If your hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Orange here because he is a treat!_

_Come on down and dine_

_On this tasty swine_

_All you have to do is get in line!"_

The Butcher Gang seem to get hungry..their mouths started to drool as they started to walk towards the pair. Buddy gulps and trembles.

"_Aaaare you achin'?_

_(Lyc Lyc Lyc)_

_Fooor some bacon?_

_(Roc Roc Roc)_

_Heee's a big pig!_

_(Lyc Roc)_

_You could be a big pig too!"_

"_Hoy! _AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Buddy and Orange screams as they run the Butcher Gang close behind them.

"Come on let's pull the switches." Harry nods and before long both switches (and it wasn't easy passing the crying Lost One) and then the lever was pulled.

Buddy and Orange come back, Orange cover in Ink as he eats the oran berry in his mouth.

"Never...again!" Buddy hisses at the two his tail rattling in anger as he rips off the grass skirt and flower necklace.

Before long they had arrived in another room...this one had a huge ride in the middle of the room. Harry gulps as Gramps presses the play button.

* * *

"**The biggest park ever built. A centerfold of attractions. Each one more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought..But then..Oh, Mister Joey Drew. For all your talk of dreams, you are the truth architect behind so many NIGHTMARES. Ibuild this park! It was to be a masterpiece. MY MASTERPIECE! And now you think you can throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? NO! This is MY PARK! My glory. You may think I'm gone...but I'M STILL HERE!**

* * *

Harry trembles and the downy feathers on her wings and legs flatten against her in fear as the ride begins to move. A door open in the middle showing the enlarged head of Bertrum inside of the machine. Raising one of the legs he smashed against the desk breaking it apart.

Harry shakes her head but then blinks when she see Gramps take into the air, his wings flapping in silence as he grabs the axe.

"Keep Harry out of the way Buddy!" Buddy nods, grabbing onto the girl and pulling her and the Rufflet out of harm's way as Henry and Leo dealt with the octopus ride.

Harry watches with wide eyes as it seems that Henry was really a natural at flying. He seemed to just be able to dive in and out of the way of the spinning arms. Bomb diving at each time it stopped to hit one of the gears. Leo was using his protect to get close before easily climbing on one of the legs taking the bolts off with an iron tail.

Before long the two were able to break the ride, Betrum's face gasps at them before the doors close. With a flutter of his wings Henry landed and winced.

"That..was amazing! Will I be able to do that?!" Henry chuckles at the stars in Harry's eyes, "In time..I learned how to do all this when I was in the war…"

"War?" But Harry didn't ask anymore as both Henry and Leo gained a sad look in their eyes.

* * *

**Now this is where things change. The last switch we needed to pull was being guarded by the Projectionist. It didn't take long to walk past him and pull the first lever which lifts up the box blocking the door, which he did not like. But we were able to get passed him. But on the way back...that was harder. He seemed to just appear out of thin air when Henry stepped onto the stair. It made me screech in shock and I slipped. Henry was sure that I was going to face my fist death..but the Projectionist...like he did on level 14 just stared at me..**

* * *

Jack hid his face behind his hands, even though he had no eyes but he peeked through to see a shocking sight.

The projectionist was patting Harry on the head. Henry bits his lip, "Norman?" He screws his eyes shut when the light went in his eyes, he could feel Jack shaking his head along with Buddy whimpering.

"**H-HEnry? Is...that y-ou. Thought you weren't coming b-ack.." **

"Oh thank Arceus…" Henry sighs at hearing Norman's voice.

"You can blame Joey..I would ask you how you're feeling but.." he stops as he definitely feels the glare that the Tiger Formling was giving him.

"**If I could transform, I would use you as a scratching post right now…"**

"I know…"

* * *

**After that it was decided that Norman would join us. Turns out that Norman would never hurt kids..even in his pain filled mind as the Projectionsi he wouldn't hurt a child. It was in his formling nature to not attack a grosnik, which means that it was forbidden to attack spmething like a child. I was happy for that..since this would have been the part where Bendy would have ripped his head off.**

* * *

And now the group of seven now enters the haunted house. Henry had put Norman on Buddy duty to make sure that Malice wouldn't try to take him while they fight whatever Malice used to replace Brute Boris...and I'm not proud to say this..but it would have been easier to fight Brute Boris…

"**Did you really think Pandora was my only Pokemon! Oh Henry we went to Hogwarts together...you should have known this!"**

Everyone stares at the giant Steelix that had Ink pouring out of the cracks in its body. It roars at them, the tail glows blue, hitting the cart and sending them flying. Harry groans at the force of the dragon tail, before she yelps when blue flames of a dragon breath was about to hit her when Leo and Orange stood in front of her. A mix of blue and green protects appear to block the attack.

"Thanks guys…." Leo nods as the paint at the end of his tail turns red and a stream of fire erupts from it hitting the Steelix right in the face. Orange growls as flames dance on his fangs before he runs towards and bites down onto the Steelix.

"**Tear them apart! Kill them my precious Medusa! Bring me Boris!"**

Harry yelps when the Steelix sends boulders into the air. The boulders glow before they were hurled down at the Smeargle and Lycanroc. The two Pokemon yowl in pain as they were struck with the rocks, their bodies glowing as their speed was lower.

Henry growls, "We gotta make it faint! Norman, distract it with your light! Harry you keep close to both Norman and Jack..Buddy attack the Steelix with any fire and fighting moves that Orange knows. Leo, keep using flamethrower as much as you can!"

Buddy nods, before he glares his pie-cut eyes, gaining a red color in them, "Orange use bulk up and then charge at Steelix with a Brick Break!"

"Lyc!" Orange glows orange as his body stiffens before he charges with his front paws glowing white. The steelix roars in pain as some of its hide chips off from the strike. Anger and pain were in its eyes as it struck down its tail rocks erupting from the ground but Henry destroyed them before they got any closer.

Harry and Hedwig watch with wide eyes as both Buddy and Henry commanded their Pokemon...not command but work together. Hedwig's feathers fluff up in amazement, being Joey's Pokemon..he never did this with her. He only got her to make people shut up...when all she ever wanted to do was to become a Braviary..but he didn't want her to..to him..she was just a pet...but she looks at the girl..this girl was going to be her trainer...and maybe..she finally have her wish...she ruffles her ink tip wings as her eyes turn back to the Steelix as it faints.

"Susie may have gone to Hogwarts...but she was more focused on her career as an actress.."

"**No! Nononono! Why can't you ever just die! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

Harry watches with wide eyes as Malice runs out screaming. She was about to attack Henry when a blackened blurr tackles her. Harry winces at the sound of a neck being broken. She stares at the animal that let Malice drop to the floor. It was a wolf made of Ink..one of its legs was replaced with a metal one. There was a blur and the wolf was soon replaced with a Boris that arm was replaced with a metal arm.

"Tom," she mumbles as the Boris glares at them keeping an eye on Norman who stood in front of her.

"Tom! What is going…" an Alice Angel followed by a Midnight Lycanroc and an Ninetail stops in her tracks. She was different from Malice..her hair was up in a ponytail with her halo acting as a hairband. Harry couldn't help but smirk at wings that were brown and dapple with white spots.

"Now that is an angel! See! She has wings!"

Henry laughs loudly as the others stare at her, the Alice Angel blushing.

* * *

**Flippy: so you know there is just that one chapter you write and after everything you do you still hate it? This is it...this is that chapter. So I tried to explain that there is no Other (a term for a regualr human) becasue as I was going through writers block for this chapter I was trying to decied who would be serpentine, Owl, human or Formling and I notice my list had few humans so I decied that there is no normal humans, or Others as they called them. Harry was also Moonblink into thinking that everyone around her was an other, the people of Surrey thought she was Shatter (her mind being broken) after she lost her wings due to an attack, at least that what the Dursely's told them. Also I am lazy and didn't want to go back and explain the wings so yeah this was easier. Also Harry looks like oni or Lord Garmadon now so if you can' really see it just search lord garmadon on google!...anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone please be safe and wash your hands! and leave a review!**


	6. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! I don't own Pokemon, nor Bendy, nor Harry Potter, nor Ninjago, nor Guardians of Ga'hoole! Also Bonding is base off of Mr. Chaos's Pokemangus! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"So..got any threes?" Norman sighs as he hands a card to her, making Harry grin as she places the two threes into a pile of match cards. Henry couldn't help but chuckle as she said go fish to jack as he asked if she had any fives.

It has been a few days now since they were taken by the new Alice Angel and her Boris who she called Tom. Well a few days in Studio time as Henry knew that time here seemed to be faster than the outside world. It was peaceful..like the time in Buddy's safehouse. Henry chuckles when he sees Buddy throw down his cards, his tail rattling.

"You are cheating!"

"No I'm not!" Harry wings flaps in annoyance. Henry smiles at the fact that her wings were also growing. Little bits of her true flight feathers were growing, faster than normally but he guessed her wings were trying to catch up to her real age. Normally by the age of 10-11 the kids would be growing their plummels, or at least some do. Only very few owls gain these unique soft feathers that help Barn Owls like him fly in almost complete silence.

He looks through the door hearing 'Alice' singing.

"I know that song," he winces when he sees her wings press against her back.

"Everyone knows that song..who are you? Why do you have the Projectionist with you...and a swollen searcher with a hat…"

Henry chuckles.. "You can thank my granddaughter for the group I am with," he points to the girl who just hopped up and was doing a little dance before Buddy tackles her to the ground and starts tickling her sides.

'Alice' blinks before shaking her head, "Why are you here?"

Henry sighs at this, "I was invited by an old friend..and now he has trap me and Harry in here..and we can't leave,"

"Then you know more than we do...one minute we don't even exist..just thoughts..and then the next minute..this place," she spreads her wings which were covered in the chocolate brown feathers of a spotted owl. The tips of her wings were coated in black ink just like Hedwig's.

"Are you gonna let us out of here?"

'Alice' seemed to look sad about this..she always does when he asks her this, "Down here strangers aren't good things...How can we trust you? Especially since your walking with The Projectionist,"

"The fact that I'm not trying to rip him apart or any of you shows that I'm no longer that crazy heart obsessed thing I was down in Level 14," somehow Norma was able to show that he was narrowing his eye at her...even though it was just a light.

"My name is Henry..my granddaughter is Harry...I used to work here.."

"We all used to work here," Jack nodded at what Norman said while Buddy whined.

"I..I honestly don't know my name..so they call me Alice. But I'm no angel.."

"Yes you are! You have wings!" Henry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him but turned to 'Alice' who had a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry..she gets in a mood about Alice Angel being not an angel because she didn't have wings. To her angels have wings…"

'Alice' blinks before she chuckles, "I bet Malice didn't like that,"

Harry pops her head over the boards that block their exit, "Nope!" she pops the p loudly in glee, "But honestly I didn't like her so it was a win for me..also you don't look like an Alice..more like an Allison." Henry freezes at the name..he knew that 'Alice' used to be Allison Pendle, the voice actress that replaced Susie while Tom used to be Thomas Conner..but he never had the guts to call her Allison..especially with how much Tom hated him.

"Allison...that name..it sounds familiar...well I'll take it...better than being called Alice..anyway you go back and rest. We'll talk again later,"

Henry nods as he sees Harry yawn, he easily picks her up and even though she grumbles lays her in the cot. Wrapping his wings around her to give her some warmth. Orange happily hops on over to them, the Lycanroc squeeze through his wings and lets Harry wrap her arms and put her face in the ink stain white mane. Hedwig flaps over and roosts on the bed post. Norman shuts off his light as Jack seems to turn into a puddle of Ink. Henry feels Leo's Pokeball twitch before he himself closes his eyes, just as Buddy settles down himself on a small pile of blankets.

* * *

"It's only for a few hours," Norman's light started flickering as he started to wake up from the sound of voices. Turning around he also sees that Jack too was awake.

"No need to worry..I won't be gone long.. Only to level 6. Just stay here and keep an eye on the others, ok?," looking through the wires bars of their cage they see Allison who releases the Ninetales from the Pokeball that was on her belt before going through the door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can...I promise," Tom huffs as the door closes before he slaps the axe in his hand. He was then weirdly sitting in the chair watching them while slapping the axe in his hands as a threat. The Midnight Lycanroc growled in annoyance at him and rolled his red eyes.

What Tom didn't expect was for Jack to throw an inkball at his face. Sputtering he glares at his Lycanroc that was now on his back laughing.

* * *

Buddy rubs his face, drawing a few pictures to calm himself after having a nightmare of his death.

"Hey.." he looks up to see Allison at the entrance holding a bowl of soup. "You all must be hungry," she looks down at the one bowl, "Sorry..it's all we have." Buddy shrugs his shoulders and gives her a kind smile.

That smile turns to a frown when Tom comes over after Allison left. Tom glares at the sleeping group and was about to knock over the bowl when a large glove hand grabs his wrist. His growls died when he looked at the other Boris. One of his eyes were slowly turning into an x and it seemed to be that his chest was being ripped apart.

"I suggest you do not do that..especially since there is a kid here who needs to eat! Oh don't be so shocked..I've been able to turn into my Brute form after being turn into it after so many times by Malice...I just couldn't do it because I had to play my part..just like you have to isn't that right Mr. Conner?"

Tom's eyes widen as Buddy lets go of his wrist and grabs the bowl, "I get that you're mad at Mr. Henry for all the loops but you need to stop blaming him for it! It's not like he asked for this to happen! Now why don't you stop being an ass!" Buddy growls before his body turns back to a regular Boris form and he goes over to the cot, "Hey kiddo I got some food for you.."

Tom watches as the kid wakes up and yawns rubbing her eyes.

Tom makes a grunting sound which makes Buddy roll his eyes.

"Of course I remember the loops! Isn't that what Joey wanted? It's his way of punishing us! Henry remembers because he left the Studio, you remember for not making the machine work like he wanted to and me because I decided to not be treated as a side show after he changed me!"

After that Buddy ignores Tom but Harry blinks between the two but meeps when Tom gives her a glare.

* * *

"I know you're watching me.." Harry blinks when she got caught. She chuckles embarrassingly.

"It's just...a little..creepy…"

"Sorry about that..I was just trying to see what you were writing on the wall...are you the one who…"

Allison smiles, "We all do..for some poor souls down here. It's the only way they can be heard. But you don't want to touch the Ink for too long! It can claim you..pull you back...that's how I met Tom..I was messing with things I shouldn't have and he..he was there," her Ninetales walked into the room and nuzzles her hand making the angel smile as she pets her.

"Why do you call him..'Tom'?"

Allison shrugs at the comment, "He just seems to respond to it..like how your Boris responds to Buddy.."

Harry nods, "Well..I don't think he's very fond of us…"

Allison seemed to get upset about that, "Let..let me show you something.." Harry blinks as Allison comes over.

"Awhile back I was mapping out one of the upper levels..when I noticed something reflecting off a piece of glass," she pulls something that looked to be a mix of a magnifying glass and a mirror..

"I held up the glass and looked through it and on the wall behind me was a hidden message! Right there..in plain sight! So I kept looking and found more and more messages everywhere in the studio! But you can't see them with your eyes. Only through this!" she then hands the glass to her, Harry recognizing it as the tool that Gramps was holding when she first walked in on him and Joey.

"I don't know who is leaving them, but I think they know how to get out of here." Harry looks through the glass trying to ignore the **'SHE WILL LEAVE YOU FOR DEAD' **written on the wall in golden Ink.

"Where does it all lead to?" She looks to her shoulder to see Hedwig had flown onto it and moves the glass over so the Rufflet could look through it. Allison either didn't notice or care that the Rufflet's feathers seemed to puff up as she kept her yellow eyes on the angel.

"Nowhere..I follow them for a long time..just leads me in circles. I don't think I meant to leave this place, Harry...but maybe..you are…"

She steps away from the boarded up door.. "Tom thinks you're dangerous..but..I..I think you're the hope we've been waiting for…"

* * *

Later on Harry was playing tic-tac-toe with Norman and Jack..Norman screeching at the blob of ink when he beat him when Harry and Henry looked up to see Allison slamming the door and yelling at Tom.

"That was very stupid Tom!" she makes the Boris sit down on a chair as she gets a wrench. "You could see that the Demon was angry..I know he usually ignores us but we shouldn't push our luck!"

"Wait..Bendy...ignores you?" Tom growls at her but his Lycanroc hits him in the back of the head.

Allison nods at her question, "It's one of the reasons why we live down here..for some reason..he ignores us..but today..he actually attacked us…"

Tom growls at Harry making her yelps and back down into the room.

* * *

It was then to the sound of gushing Ink and roars as..something getting closer..

"We can't just leave them here! One of them is a child! Not with the Ink Demon right outside the door!" Tom grunts and growls.

"A kid Tom! A child! I don't care, I'm getting them out!" Harry blinks when Allison's hands catch on fire and she places them on the wooden planks. Henry grabs Harry and the two groups look at each other. They jump when a roar sounded,

"Come on..we need to get out of here.." Allison nods to Henry.

"Right….but why couldn't you done that in the other loops," they headed out of the door, trying to ignore the rushing sound of ink. Harry looks around at the tunnel which was made out of dirt Tom's Lycanroc dealt with any Searchers that popped up, especially from the pool of Ink they walked over on board planks.

Soon they entered what looked like a cavern. A huge river made of ink was in front of them and two barges on a ramp. Harry looks around with the Seeing Tool as Tom and Henry start pulling the lever and getting one of the Barges into the Ink River.

**THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE RIVER**

"Well..ain't that something?" she looks to Hedwig on her shoulder with fear in her eyes.

Soon they had the barge in the river.

"Allison," Henry tries to ignore the glare that Tom gave him, "You and Tom stay behind the barge and get any Ink that gets stuck in the paddlewheel," Allison nods at this as she takes Tom's hand and pulls him over to the end of the barge.

Harry takes a hold of the side as Henry pushes the lever making the barge go. She looks down at the sloppy black river. Orange came over making sure she wouldn't fall into the river or making sure that the other Lycanroc would push her in.

The group exits the tunnel and Harry stares at how big and empty it was when the barge jerks.

"I hate this part…" she turns to stare at Allison and Tom who hit the ink blobs that got stuck in the paddlewheel. But then Harry's eyes widen when she sees a giant hand emerge from the inky river and destroying a barge.

"Why in the name of Arceus!" Harry yelled making the others look over to see the giant hand dive back into the river.

"I don't know what Joey was thinking about when he made this and I don't want to find out!" Henry yells as Tom raises a thumbs up to tell him that the paddlewheel was clear.

Harry's nerves were on fire and she could feel the others were as well. Buddy pulls her in a hug but she could feel their anxiety washing over her like an ocean crashing its waves against the shore. She took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves at each flinch the others did when they heard the splash of the giant hand coming up and then diving back into the waves.

"_Shit..I..i never felt like this before..its so much worse...is it ...because I was moonblink?" _

Harry looks up when she feels the barge jerk and sighs in relief when the anxiety finally washed away. Buddy and Orange help her up while Hedwig, who was flying over the barge, flies over the small village.

"So..are the stories true? Did..did the Lost Ones make this village?"

Allison blinks at the small girl but nods, "With the help of Sammy..he's their leader...well their leader to their worshiping…" Harry nods as she walks around looking through the seeing tool, seeing the messages.

**YOU BRING DEATH**," Harry looks down on this knowing that all the Searchers that pop up and the Searcher-Pokemon that they fought..they might not be saved..they come back in each loop...but if the loop is breaking..those that they fought might not come back...shaking her head she takes a deep breath before walking around.

**ONCE PEOPLE NOW FALLEN INTO DESPAIR**," was written over the Not Monsters that was written. Harry went to get a closer look when the boards were smashed apart with a giant glowing fist.

"How many giant hands are there!" Harry screams when she falls down on her rump. But the hand was actually attached to something.

Dripping in ink was a monkey wearing a pair of pants with suspenders. Waving behind him were two tails that each had a rounded hand with three fingers. They sway in the air showing the mon's anger since the group couldn't see the anger behind the smudge Bendy mask that hid his face.

"Oh Sh-Racdrops! I forgot that Sammy was a Bonded!" Henry yells as the inky version of an Ambipom screeches at them and jumps into the air and with a wave of his tails sends a storm of stars at her.

But then a wall of red fur was in front of her. Tom's Lycanroc growls as he crosses his arm and a green shield was in front of him, making Sammy's Swift dissolve in sparkles before the Ambipom bounces off the shield.

An orange flash went through Harry's eyes, "Not again…"

She looks up as the Midnight Lycanroc charges forward with his claw glowing orange bracing it to do a karate chop, the sure sign of Brick break. But she didn't see the Ambipom but a man a little bit taller than her grandfather with black hair that fell in his face and his blue eyes glowing in rage.

"**Betrayed! Abandon! I trusted you! I gave you everything..and you left me to rot! Why WHY!""**

The vision went away as Allison quickly grabs her flying her high into the air to get her out of harm's way but the feeling of rage and anger was still coursing through her body like someone put a hot coal down her mouth..or had made a Vulpix shoot embers at her wings.

Allison put her down before pulling out her sword, "Calcifer! Heat-Wisp!"

The Ninetales nodded before sending out a wave of flames while his nine tails stood up making balls of purple flames on each tip, throwing them towards the waves of heat and mixing it into the tidal wave of flames.

Sammy screeches in pain as the flames hit him in full force and he grits his fangs when he feels the status effect of burn activating. He screeches before he swishes his tails in a fury, the tips of the six fingers glowing as he strike at the Lycanroc with a fury swipes but he hears a grunt from the Boris with a metal arm and the Lycanroc takes all five hits before glowing a reddish glow around his body before he was tackle by the wolf.

And his mask flies off..

The Ambipom..having the only thing that kept him sane couldn't deal with the bond and soon there was an Aipom and a human that was screaming, "No..don't look at me..stay away…"

Tom growls about to chop off the Leader of the Lost ones but to his surprise Harry was in his way, her tail wrapping around his leg and making him trip and landing on the ground on his back.

Harry glares back, flashes of Uncle Vernon's glare and the way the people of Surrey stares at her, (which she now remembers but her being moonblink had made her dazed to all of that) and even now it doesn't affect her.

Harry gulps but takes a deep breath and takes the mask, another flash shows her of Sammy not being covered in Ink. Behind her Henry was about to run towards her to stop her but Norman and Jack stopped him, Norman shaking his projector head at him.

"Sammy?" the man stills and she could hear his Aipom, Moze growl at her,, "Here.." he looks up, even without eyes he could still stare at her..staring at the girl who looked so much like his lord with her horns...with her upper hands having the same holes in them in his true form, but he could see not madness..or cruelty...but kindness..and symphony…

Harry was slightly surprised when the inky man bows to her, "My Lady! I worship you! Let your prophet guide you..and reward me by freeing me please my Lady!"

"OOOOKaaaaayyy.. I was not expecting that.." Henry says as Allison and Buddy stare in shock. Tom growls as he stands up while Norman tries to facepalm himself and Jack was hitting his head on a post.

"Yeah..not expecting this..now get them off me!" Harry screams as Moze grabs her face making the ten-eleven year old scream.

"The lord lie to me! He said I would be free! But you! You will free me my Lady!" Sammy grunts as Norma having enough pulls him and Moze off the girl who then hides behind Henry.

Tom makes a gruff nose and Buddy looks at him with wide eyes.

"No you can not chop at his head!"

Then everything started to rumble..Harry tumbles a bit as she wasn't use to her new legs.

"What's going on…" Sammy puts his mask back on.

"It's the Searchers and Lost Ones..they worship the Fake Lord for years..I was chosen as the Leader by them..since I was the ..most sane.." he glares at the metal arm Boris.. "Now that I have fully turned my back on the Fake Lord..I can't hold them back anymore..they are coming to..punish the Sheep."

Tom growls and makes a stance with his axe as did Sammy (Harry wonders where he got it from). Allison pulls out her sword, "Looks like we're in a fight!"

"Buddy! You're on Harry Duty!"

"Hey I don't need to be-eek!" Harry's wings flutter as a Lost One comes over but Sammy before anyone could do anything charges for the Lost One and chops at their chest making them explode in a burst of Ink.

"Sheep Sheep Sheep it's time for sleep!"

Buddy drags her into one of the houses, making Orange block the door and to stop and searchers and Lost Ones trying to follow them.

It took them awhile, Harry's ears twitched at every shot and scream, at every sound of ink spilling. She could hear Allison yelling get away from me! That there was more coming at every wave. That they had to keep fighting. She even peeked through a hole in the wooden wall seeing Searchers with miner hats who were fighting Jack but at every swing they gave him with their arms he would pop out of the way letting them hit their allies.

Tom had given his axe to Henry to fight with as he had turned into his full wolf form to tackle the Searchers and Lost One and bite their necks.

"I thinks that all of them," Allison begins to say before Norma screeches and thrust his hand into a Lost One that tried to sneak up behind her.

"Ok..now thats all of them..thanks,"

"**No...problem!" **Norman said on his scratchy speaker.

"But that just gives me an example. You never know when they are going to crawl out.."

"Now that's just rude we don't crawl..except the ones that look like Slugma, they crawl."

Allison rolls her eyes at Sammy who scratches underneath Moze's chin.

"Probably be best if we stay together from now on.." Tom growls at Sammy but his Lycanroc slaps him on the head.

"Isn't that what we were doing?" Harry asked her as her and Buddy walked out of the house.

Allison shrugs as an answer, "Henry? Think you can lead the way?"

Gramps sighs but starts leading the way. He looks down when Harry takes one of his hands into her own. He smiles sadly at her knowing she was probably scared..there was one thing with a few Searchers attacking them but a whole crowd was something else.

He was worried for her that he forgot about the wooden bridge breaking at this part and making him separate from the others. So when it happened not only did he fall..so did she.

"Henry! Harry!"

Harry sputters when they landed in the Ink, but what really scared her was the large cracking sound she heard.

"Sprink this fucking studio! Spink it to Hagsmire and back!" she wipes the Ink out of her eyes to see that one of Henry's wings was bended in the odd way.

"This happens every single time and I'm still not used to the pain of a broken wing...also do not say that word okay.." Harry nods hoping that Gramps never finds out she said it to Malice.

Henry gets up making sure to keep both wings close to his back as he steps out of the river before he helps Harry out. He then grumbles at the sight of his broken axe.

"I just go that..damn it..and I can't let Leo out because Malice's Steelix got him pretty good with that Dragon Tail,"

The two walked inside and Harry tilted her head at the music that was playing in the Administration.

"What's up with the music?" she says and blinks at the appointment board. She raises a white eyebrow at the names, F. Fontaine and the ..puppet guy?

"_Who the heck was Joey meeting?"_

"I honestly think Joey just likes to mess with people..and really like elevator music..

Harry follows him to the Film Vault where there was a massive pile of Ink blocking the door.

"We need to get some pipes," Harry turns to her grandfather with a look on her face.

"And how are we going to do that..I don't think Bendy would just leave them hiding somewhere...he probably destroyed them,"

"Well then its a good thing we have a nice Ink source.."

Harry blinks, "What does the Ink have to do with any of this!" she went to follow him but she was curious about the little room that was on the other side..it looked like a small office with a desk. On said desk was an audio log.

* * *

**Thomas Conner**

**Progress Report to the Gent Home Office**

**Client: Joey Drew Studios**

**Although we're making progress, the client's expectations keep changing. What started out as a machine to simply mold life-size figures now seems to be teething on the edge of magic more than engineering.**

**Although Mister Drew remains convinced they are the same thing…**

**The process of running the cartoon film through the machine for the figures ro reprint upon themselves is going well..we have several successes.**

**One weird note, the first figure ever created was a failed attempt in the likeness of the character called Bendy. Since that time, no other attempts of this particular figure have emerged. And the one that did, I dunno, there's just something...unworldly about him...or it might be because he seems to hang around me and Allison so much...probably because Drew made us use our blood..said something about giving them real life..**

* * *

Harry blinks at that.. "Well..maybe that's why he leaves them alone...to him they're his parents…" then realizing that Henry had left she quickly goes to find him.

She finds him pulling a lever in another room where there was another audio log.

* * *

**Wally Franks**

**So it turns out it's my lucky day! I got to cleaning some of the offices around 2 a.m last night, just me and snoop and what do we find on one of the chairs? A big freaking chocolate cake! Just sitting there yelling! Practically yelling my name!**

**You know? I work hard! I earn my pay. Every darn dollar. But you know what this company's missing? Little, benefitting perks. And this here cake? It's a perk! I just wish I could have given Snoopy a piece..but he's a dog! I can't give him chocolate!**

**Hopefully no one finds out what I done. Cause if they did, I can tell what would happen, we're outta here…**

* * *

Harry blinks while Henry snorts, "Wally always would do something for a cake.."

They went down the halls, which the lever had open up to them. But to Harry's shock there was now the Butcher Gang.

"Great..now I wish I really had Leo with me…"

Harry looks up hoping to see Hedwig flying overhead, but she guesses that the others wouldn't let the Rufflet come down. Still..having the Rufflet either on her shoulder or flying overhead would have made her feel better.

Luckily Henry, after 20 years of doing this..had gotten good at sneaking by these three. Even with Harry he was able to quickly pull her into an office with the slight sound of the gurgle from the three.

And sometimes while they wait Harry would play the audio log that was hidden in the room.

* * *

**Joey Drew**

**A small memo to all administration offices!**

**Rumors**** have begun to fly that we simply can't tolerate any longer. The idea that the company is in some sort of financial difficulty is untrue and a slanderous lie against us!**

**It's also been known to me that some backroom incompetents are not trusting in my leadership!**

**As a leader, I'm always steering the boat, guiding to our destiny. Looking at the big picture. No need for you people to worry about such complicated things. Just do whatever it is you do and trust your leader..which is me…**

Harry couldn't help but roll her eyes on this. On the second run they found another audio log. Another one made by Joey Drew

**Joey Drew**

**Listen, Tommy. I know you boys over at Gent are doing your best, but I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abominations!**

**Whatever that grinning thing was I saw wandering around your office, you better keep it locked up tight!**

**I realize it was a first attempt but imagine if the press caught sight of it! Might scare off investors.**

**And in response to your previous meme: if you claim your failures are because these things are soulless, then, damn it, we'll give them a soul!**

**After all, I own thousands of 'em!"**

* * *

_**It…**_

_**It…..**_

_**Freak…**_

_**Abomination…**_

_**Lock up…..**_

"_**No one likes you freak with your glassy green eyes…"**_

"_**Miss Potter..I know my class is boring but you need to pay attention or you'll actually be living on the streets..not that if that's any surprising with you being flightless and being abandoned like trash…"**_

"_**Look at it! It is the Thrown Away Potter! I heard her parents didn't want her..and because she wouldn't die Arceus got rid of her wings! I heard she's worse than a wet-pooper!"**_

"_**Why don't you just stay in the cupboard and be quiet! Stop moaning in pain or I'll let Vernon show you what real pain is about..not like you remember this anyway…"**_

"_**JUST DIE ALREADY YOU STUPID GIRL WE NEVER WANTED AN ABOMINATION LIKE YOU! BUT NO YOUR PARENTS HAD TO BE LAYABOUTS AND GIVE YOU US AS IF YOU WERE MILK BEING DROPPED OFF!"**_

Henry had to take a step back as Harry screeched very much like a barn owl who was pissed off as ink started to drip down her face, covering her eyes which began to glow red. Shadowy Ink trails began to spread from her feet as her talon literally dug into the wooden floor.

Henry gulps as he could hear the panicking Butcher Gang as they begin to dissolve from touching the inky shadows. He gets a determined look on his face before he wraps his arms around her, trying to ignore the fact that she could literally kill him with her claws that not only got bigger and sharper but was now glowing with her element of destruction.

He did not notice the slight flicker of green in the glow.

"Hey..it's alright kiddo...shhhh...it's alright...I know it doesn't seem like it but it's going to get better..just take deep breaths…"

He watches as the ink stops dripping into her eyes as they slowly turn back into the green and blue. She shakes her four hands to stop the glow…

"Come on..it'll be easier now that the Butcher Gang is gone…"

Harry couldn't help the blush that flame onto her face.

They decided not to go to Joey's office, Henry didn't need Harry to go inky from hearing another Audio log from Joey. So soon they were able to bring all the pipes together and go inside the Vault.

Henry rubs his face as he stares at the empty box.

Harry's tail twitches as she bites her lip..she knows what was coming next..she knows that the end was near…

_"But how do we stop it from starting all over again?"_

"Looks like whatever was here was taken a long time ago.."

Harry yelps as she was pulled into a hug, while an ink Aipom wraps around her face.

"My Lady are you ok! I'm sorry I failed you as a proh-ack!"

Hedwig not liking how the two were handling her trainer wings attack Sammy before using peck on the Aipom, making Moze screech. The Rufflet glares at the two before she lands on Harry's shoulder before pecking at her head for letting herself fall down before preening her hair.

"How did you get down here?"

"**It pays to carry a rope.." **Norman said and chuckled at the look that Henry threw him.

"**How did you think I got to Bendy Land after you stole my Hearts from Level 14? I don't have the Ink Demons ability.."**

Henry sighs, "Look..I know where we have to go...but it's not going to be pleasant..the Ink Demon has something we need...I'm going after him…"

"You..want to go to the False Lord's lair! Are you crazy?!"

* * *

Sammy and Moze stare at the Ink Machine..the lair of the Ink Demon…

"Yep..the sheep is crazy…this is death!"

"It..isn't that bad…"

"My Lady..your legs are shaking…" Harry looks down and sees what Sammy said was true…

"Oh…"

"Wow..I never seen this before…" Allison says as she stares at the Machine. Her Ninetales whines as he presses against her legs. Both Tom and Buddy's Lycanrocs growl at the machine.

"**I have..once...before my head was replaced with this thing…"**

"I don't see anything around..and nothing to build a raft with."

Henry sighs about to say something when his eyes widen when he sees Harry wading in the Ink.

"Harry! What are you..get back here you're staying with them!"

He blinks at the deadpan look she gave him, "You really think Bendy will let that happen..as soon as you get inside he'll probably somehow drag me in..better get it over with.."

Henry groans before following her, he looks back to the others, "Wish they could have given us a weapon…" But with Hedwig flying over them they slowly made their way inside the machine.

Harry looks around, gulping at the figures of Lost Ones and a Boris inside the panes of glass. But before long they had entered the Demon's throne room. There was projector screens showing the old shows..some she even recognized…

"Well..here we go…" he presses the play on the audio log.

"**It's simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands. A lump of clay can turn to meaning..if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm. Look what we've built. We created like itself Henry! Not just on the silver screen. But in the hearts of those we entertained with our fancy moving pictures. But..when the tickets stopped selling..when the next big thing came along..only the monsters remained..shadows of the past..but you can save them Henry..both you and Harry! You two can peel it all away! You see..there is only one thing Bendy has never known. He was there for his beginning..but he's never seen: THE END.**

Harry picks up the movie reel..conflicted feelings running through both her and Henry when a growl was heard.

The next thing Harry knew was that chains were wrapped around her before forcing her to sit in the throne.

"Harry!" Henry yells before he glares at the Ink Demon.

"_**You know what Henry..old buddy, old pal? You are right..I'm also done going by the script..I'm done playing by Joey's rules...it's time for The End..your End!"**_

"Let Harry go Bendy!"

"_**And why should I do that? This is going to be her new home..I have to make sure that she doesn't take your place in the loops..i'm going to destroy that reel and keep the Little Devil safe.." **_

Harry struggles in the chains, trying to get at least her hands free before her eyes widen when Bendy who had turned into his beast form slaps Henry away. She watches the two run into a different part of the machine leaving her in the throne room.

Hedwig flies down from where she was soaring far away from the demon and begins to slap the chains with Wing Attack but they did nothing.

"Mmmppp!" she struggles more before her eyes flash red before her body begins to glow purple the chains dissolving.

She growls..but she looks at the reel she dropped..and was about to put it in when she realized something…

"Why does it go straight to the end...but yet still play….unless...its not playing it rewinding! That's how the loops start..so maybe"..she sees grandpa enter the room.

"Harry play it!"

"Sorry gramps..but I think Bendy has the right idea!" Henry's eyes widen when her hands glow purple and the reel dissolves. Bendy walks in and stares at her and then the room starts to shake...no that wasn't it..the whole place started to shake…

* * *

**Joey's apartment**

Joey looks up, "Hmmm I guess Henry is slower because of the girl...but he should at least be here by now…" he was about to place the cup away when everything begins to tremble. His glass cups begin to fall out of the cabinet. He looks in horror at the door that hid the studio from the rest of the world begins to tremble before breaking apart as bursts of purple light burst through the wood.

"No...this..this can't be happening! Not after all my planning!"

* * *

**Route 1-entrance of Surrey**

"Oh yes Mrs. Chumsworth why don't you take a break from your lesson planning and give this student her letter! For some reason I haven't gotten any replies and I am so busy doing Deputy Headmistress duties..ha! As if she actually does anything..her Gryffindors all go to me asking for help because any time they go to you you just give them a biscuit! No wonder Ben always went to me.." a female voice said as she slither towards the entrance gate to Surrey.

And yes slither.

White scales shined in the sunlight as flecks of blue twinkle along her head and going down the spine of her very long neck. She wore a black tunic that had one sleeve with a silver armor covering her right shoulder. She had a green belt that had six Pokeballs on it but wore no pants as she had no legs but a very long tail.

Her green eyes narrow at the sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt and her cousin Tonks talking to an old snowy who seemed really distressed when all of a sudden the ground started to shake.

"What the..an earthquake?" the anacondrai then gets her answer when what looked like an apartment building blew up as a purple light blew up into the sky.

Her green eyes widen as she grips the anacondrai staff in her hand harder.

"Oh dear..this doesn't look good at all…"

* * *

**Flippy; and here we go the last chapter of Harry and the Ink Machine..and yes I left it on a cliff hanger...what has happen to our group of heroes? Well wouldn't you like to know but you'll all find out on the first chapter of Harry and the Horn of Xerneas! I hope you are all doing okay! Your all being safe and careful! and washing your hands!**

**Also thats my theory on how the loops happen henry isn't playing the end he rewinding everything..but that won't be happening anymore.**

**Also Harry is slowly getting on the memories that were block or didn't process in her head back after be cured of being moonblink**

**please leave a review guys! Please!**


	7. sequel up

Hey guys for those who don't know I have the sequel to this up! Its call the Legends of Amare: The Horn of Xerneas! Please leave a reivew...I need them please... they help!


End file.
